


Balance the Force of the Universe

by upsetslingshot



Series: NATM!Star Wars AU [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Asexual Aromantic Ahkmenrah, Asexual Jedediah, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Incredibly slow updates sorry, The Dark Side of the Force, i aint honestly shipping that, i would once again like to thank wookieepedia, not yet anyway, that last ship pairing is in the past, you helped me make all kinds of stuff up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: General Octavius has escaped from the Dark-Side of the Force. Now with the opportunity to learn the ways of the Force, Prince Ahkmenrah will take the chance to train under Octavius, even with the ever-present threat of Octavius falling back to the Dark-Side.Kahmunrah meanwhile, has killed Octavius’ previous master and declared himself the Sith Lord Master. He now seeks to use his new-powers to take control swathes of the Galaxy, his sights set firmly on conquering Courscant.Now time is running out before chaos reigns in the Galaxy and the crew of the Rex have to get their allies in the upcoming battle wherever they can find them...





	1. A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> And on top the final third part of this thing rolling, I'm super happy with myself for managing to get this far with actually writing it, woo.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Ahk was lying in the middle of his bed. He had been ordered to stay and rest until his bones healed. He had asked Attila to stay with him but Wea disallowed it, not wanting Ahk to be jostled whilst he was healing. In all fairness, Ahk could see why. He was still in a lot of pain. To compensate Attila had left his coat with Ahk, who was currently wrapped up in it. He was lying, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, absolutely terrified. Octavius hadn’t been able to get any information from Lancelot about Kah becoming the Sith Lord but Ahk’s mind ran rampant with thoughts of Kah finally getting his lifetime ambition. On top of that, he hadn’t even been able to discuss his bond with Octavius and he couldn’t figure out how to talk to Octavius over it yet. However, he could still feel all of Octavius’ emotions; that was sending him on a roller-coaster he didn’t want to be on on top of everything else.

 

The pain from his broken bones were starting to dull as the bacta patches worked their magic. The hours dragged by but sleep still evaded him. Ahk could feel that one odd feeling from Octavius again. The one that he’d never felt before, nor could he describe. It made him feel warm and as though he definitely should not be feeling it. He would have to have words with Octavius to find out if there was a way to stop the constant flow between them. Not stop forever, but as a way to manage it so it wasn’t 24/7.

 

Idly, Ahk wondered if he should talk to Kah again. He could Force project across the galaxy this time. Sure he didn’t know how to do it and it could probably kill him but really, if Kah could do it Ahk really didn’t think it would be that hard to master.

 

He shifted in Attila’s coat, burying his face in its fur in another attempt to get to sleep. The ship was rumbling underneath him and eventually Ahk drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ahk woke up, lying on a hill.

 

“Hey, come on, get up.” A voice came from his side. Ahk didn’t recognise the voice, or he did? Did he?

 

Ahk turned to the voice to see a young girl kneeling next to him. “Hey.” Ahk croaked.

 

The girl laughed and tried to pull Ahk to his feet. She didn’t look familiar, with ashy hair and was wearing robes very similar to what the Jedi wore. “Come on, you promised we can go have a look.”

 

“Okay…” Ahk said slowly. “Go see what?”

 

“The cave on Centax-3.” The girl said.

 

“Oh yeah, that.” Ahk said.

 

“Come on, come on, come on, Lance has the ship ready.” The girl said, pulling at Ahk’s arm.

 

“‘Lance’?” Ahk said.

 

“Lancelot. Are you still asleep?”

 

“Erm, a little bit.” Ahk said as he followed the girl up the hill. They came onto a ship and a much younger Lancelot darted from around the corner. He looked like a teenager. His hair was much shorter and he wasn’t wearing the silver armour, but similar robes to the girl.

 

“Avinayo!” Lancelot beamed, “you got him up.”

 

‘Avinayo’, that name sounded familiar but Ahk didn’t have time to think about it as Avinayo pulled further towards the ship. “Yeah, he was asleep on the hill.”

 

Lancelot laughed and his voice twinkled around the hill. “Come on, Avinayo, up into the ship.” He helped her into the ship and turned back to Ahk. “She’s super excited to come with us.” Lancelot said to Ahk.

 

“Uh-hu.” Ahk muttered.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Lancelot asked suddenly. “You don’t look too good.” He placed his hands on Ahk’s sides and smiled softly at him.

 

“No, no, I’m okay.” Ahk said.

 

“If you’re sure.” Lancelot said. Briefly he raised a hand to run it through Ahk’s hair. “Come on, she’ll be waiting for us.” Lancelot broke off from Ahk and went back to the ship. Ahk stood still for a little while longer, trying to figure out what was happening. It wasn’t until Avinayo leant back out of the ship to call for him.

 

“Come on, Octavius, let’s go.”

 

Wait- Octavius?!

 

Ahk marched over to the ship and boarded it, Avinayo was already strapping herself into the seat. Ahk stopped as he passed a viewport to look at his reflection. That was Octavius looking back at him. A much, much younger Octavius, but it was definitely him.

 

“Is this right, Octavius?” Avinayo asked, breaking Ahk away from looking at his reflection. Ahk checked the straps and nodded once he was sure they were secure. Ahk then took a seat next to Lancelot. Lancelot beamed at him, he couldn’t even be 14 here, Ahk thought. Octavius looked even younger. Once Ahk was settled, Lancelot set the ship into flight.

 

As the ship flew into space Ahk looked down to see himself- or rather Octavius, was also wearing the same robes as both Avinayo and Lancelot. This must be when he was still part of the Jedi Order. How was Ahk seeing- the bond. It must be that, sharing Octavius’ memories with him.

 

“Do you remember what we told you about the cave, Avin?” Lancelot asked.

 

“There’s old Jedi artefacts there.” Avinayo said excitedly.

 

“And?”

 

“‘Really cool lights.’” Avinayo added, Ahk was sure she was air-quoting.

 

“Exactly. Super cool lights.” Lancelot laughed. "Apparently, they're almost as beautiful as my Guinevere-"

 

At the mention of the holoscreen character both Ahk and Avinayo groaned, causing Lancelot to break into even more laughter.

 

The ship came onto the moon. That flight seemed very short, Ahk thought as the ship landed.

 

Lancelot got out of his chair and held out a hand for Ahk. “Come on, Ock.” Ahk looked at Lancelot’s hand before slowly taking it. Lancelot pulled Ahk to his feet and they helped Avinayo out of her seat.

 

They got off the ship and onto Centax-3. Ahk was really wondering why he was seeing this.

 

“But should we be here without a master?” Avinayo suddenly asked and Ahk responded without even realising he was speaking.

 

“You’re with us, we’ll make sure to get you back without anyone back home knowing.”

 

Lancelot grinned at him and patted Avinayo’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re nearly there.”

 

The cliff-face beside them started to raise and as they turned a corner there was in fact a cave opening partly hidden under the undergrowth. If Ahk hadn’t know about it he never would have seen it.

 

“Have you ever actually been here before?” Avinayo asked.

 

“Nah, but we’ve read a lot about it.” Lancelot said. Lancelot brushed aside the bushes and peered into the cave. “I’m the oldest, so I’ll go first.” At that Lancelot entered the cave.

 

Avinayo grabbed hold of Ahk’s hand. “Come on, Octavius. Let’s go.” She tugged at his hand but Ahk felt a terrible air coming out of the cave, but as Avinayo tugged at his hand again, Octavius didn’t seem to notice what Ahk had spotted and followed her into the cave.

 

The cave before them was empty.

 

“Lance?” Ahk called out. “Lance, how far have you gone?”

 

There wasn’t any response.

 

“Lance?” Ahk said, louder this time. Avinayo did the same.

 

There still wasn’t any answer. The bad feeling of the cave pressed even further on Ahk’s mind.

 

“Lancelot?” Ahk said again, panicking now.

 

But then Lancelot jumped in front of him.

 

Ahk yelped and fell over. Lancelot laughed and held his hand out. Ahk glared up at Lancelot before taking it. Lancelot pulled Ahk back to his feet, still laughing.

 

“Don’t do that, Lancelot.” Avinayo said, trying to push Lancelot.

 

Lancelot stopped laughing and waved forward. “Come on!”

 

The three walked further into the cave, Lancelot light a lamp and Ahk tapped Avinayo’s shoulder. The light from the lamp had caught some of the images on on the cave wall. Avinayo ‘oh’ed as she went over to look at them. Lancelot grinned at Ahk before he also looked at the images.

 

Something suddenly caught Ahk’s eye. Lights were flickering against a wall further down. Ahk didn’t want to see any further of the cave, but Octavius’ body started to walk towards the lights. As he got closer he realised it was reflections. Ahk peered around the corner to see a rainbow of swirling lights. This must be the lights Lancelot had mentioned earlier. Ahk stood, mesmerised by the flickering, dancing lights. The red and blue span, the yellows swam. The rest of the colours sparkled in the air.

 

“Hey, Ock?” Lancelot’s voice came. Both him and Avinayo appeared by Ahk’s side.

 

“Woah!” Lancelot breathed.

 

“It’s so pretty.” Avinayo said.

 

“Come on, let’s go further in.” Ahk said, though he didn’t know why he was saying it. As Lancelot was looking at the lights, his face fell.

 

“No, I think we’ve come far enough, at least for today.” Lancelot said, frowning.

 

“Oh come on, we might as well go further.” Ahk said. No, don’t say that, it doesn’t feel good here.

 

“Yeah, can we go further? Please.” Avinayo asked Lancelot.

 

Lancelot made a face like he was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, but eventually relented and nodded.

 

He took her hand and led her deeper into to the cave. The light from Lancelot’s torch following them.

 

They followed the lights, even though Ahk really, really wanted to leave.

 

Eventually the lights started to fade as they reached the end of the cave.

 

“Okay, I think we should really go back now before the Jedi Order realised we’re gone.” Lancelot urged. Ahk wondered if Lancelot was feeling the same disturbance which Ahk could feel, because Octavius sure couldn’t. “Like, we really need to go now.”

 

“Yes, you really need to.” Came a voice.

 

The three wheeled around to see a man stood in the way.

 

“Get behind me.” Lancelot snapped, jumping in between Ahk and Avinayo and the man, activating his lightsaber. It was then Ahk realised that Octavius didn’t have a lightsaber with him.

 

“Who are you?” Lancelot asked sharply, raising his lightsaber higher.

 

“You’re only supposed to use that in defence.” The man said, pointing at the lightsaber.

 

“Let us pass then.” Lancelot said.

 

The man stepped forward, into the light of the discarded torch. Ahk didn’t recognise the man. His hair was red. His eyes were yellow. A Dark-Sider. “But why would I let three young Padawans out after they wandered into my home?” Then the man raised his hand and Lancelot fell backwards, landing on Ahk, sending them both to the ground. Ahk heard Avinayo scream and the sound of a lightsaber ignite. Ahk tried to get up, knowing what was going to happen before he even saw it. He managed to get up into a crouch to see the red-haired man and Avinayo, both lit up by the red of the lightsaber.

 

Then Lancelot pushed Ahk in attempt to get up and the force jolted Ahk, right back into the spaceship.

 

“Octavius, we need to tell the Order.” Lancelot muttered, his voice flat and hollow.

 

Ahk wanted to looked over at Lancelot but Octavius’ eyes were glued firmly onto the stars before them. He was shaking a lot. Ahk blinked and suddenly they were landing back on Courscant, outside the Jedi temple.

 

There was people waiting outside for them.

 

“What are we going to tell them?” Ahk asked.

 

Lancelot didn’t answer, staring dead-eyed out the viewport. Eventually he got up and started to walk out the ship. Ahk followed him.

 

As they got out on the Jedi came forward.

 

“Lancelot, Octavius. What happened, we sensed a disturbance in the Force?”

 

“And why were you off-planet in the first place. You know you’re not suppose to do that, especially not without a master.” Another one said.

 

“And where is Avinayo? She was suppose to be in your care today.” A third asked.

 

Ahk wanted to speak at that point, but the words were stuck in his throat.

 

“We were-” Lancelot started but he was cut off.

 

“Off recklessly damaging the moral integrity of the Jedi Order.” One of them said. “What did you do?”

 

“We didn’t do anything- we- there was- a Sith.” Lancelot said.

 

“A Sith? The Sith don’t exist anymore.” Another said.

 

“You’re conflicted over this, Lancelot.” Another one said. “Why not tell us what really happened.”

 

“The Sith don’t exist, Lancelot, and Octavius is far to under-experienced to do anything.” One Jedi said. “What did you do to Avinayo?”

 

“I didn’t do- he had yellow eyes-” Lancelot tried. “I didn’t-”

 

“Lancelot, did you kill Avinayo?”

 

“No, I didn’t-” Lancelot tried, stepping back away from the Jedi.

 

“Lancelot, not only did you travel off-world, unaccompanied, but we can sense your feelings, you caused the death of a youngling in your care.”

 

One of the Jedi raised their hand and Lancelot’s lightsaber flew out of its sheath. “You’ll have to come with us, Lancelot.”

 

“No- no no no no-” Lancelot tried but the Jedi grabbed him. “Please- I didn’t- I- I-”

 

As the Jedi began to drag Lancelot away Ahk jerked forward, trying to run towards but was grabbed by another Jedi to restrain him.

 

“Let him go.” Ahk cried.

 

“It’s okay, Octavius, you’re safe now.” The Jedi holding him said. “We know you still feel things, overwhelmingly, especially for Lancelot. But we’ll go over that again, stop you from having emotions.”

 

“No-” Ahk said, struggling more as Lancelot was dragged further from his view.

 

“The Jedi can’t have emotions, Octavius. We’ve been trying to help you remove yourself from them.” The Jedi said. “We’re taking away your source of emotions for you. It’ll be better for you this way. Lancelot has clearly been influencing you, falling to the dark-side. Now you can focus on the Order, not your own emotions.”

 

Ahk gritted his teeth and wriggled until he was free. He ran over to Lancelot and grabbed the Jedi who was holding onto him.

 

“Let him go, it’s not his fault.” Ahk shouted, pulling at the Jedi’s arm. He couldn’t let Lancelot be blamed for this. It wasn’t his fault, it was Ahk’s… It was Octavius’ fault. He wanted to go further into the cave, he led them to the Sith. Lancelot tried to get them to leave, it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t be punished for it.

 

“Get down, it’s for your own good.” The Jedi said. “Get rid of your emotions.”

 

“No!” And Ahk sent a lightsaber flying to his hand and igniting it, Right through the Jedi’s chest.

 

Ahk pulled the lightsaber from the Jedi’s chest and the Jedi fell to the ground.

 

“I did it.” Ahk shouted, glaring at the rest of the Jedi standing, shocked. “It was my fault, not Lancelot, he had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Octavius?” Lancelot said weakly, his eyes falling down to look at Jedi on the ground. “Octavius, what did you do?”

 

“Saving you.” Ahk said.

 

Ahk wasn’t entirely sure how he had escaped that moment. He saw flickerings of Octavius running but the only thing which was going through Ahk’s mind was the image of Octavius killing the Jedi. He must only be 14 and he’s already killed. As he ran into a starport Octavius’ panic started to overtake Ahk. What can he do? Where can he go? All his life was spent in the Jedi Order, there was nowhere for him to go. He hoped that Lancelot would be safe now. He hoped it was enough.

 

Eventually Ahk collapsed to the ground, resting against a hanger wall.

 

“Oh my god, Octavius.” Came Lancelot’s voice.

 

“Lancelot?” Ahk’s head whipped around to see Lancelot standing beside him, trembling.

 

“Why did you do that?” Lancelot asked.

 

“I did it to keep you safe.” Ahk said, getting up to stand close to Lancelot.

 

“But how am I going to keep you safe?” Lancelot cried. He reached up to run a hand through Ahk’ hair. “I can’t. Not now. They’re coming for you, they let me go, but they’re coming for you. Octavius, they'll kill you for this."

 

Ahk looked down to see the lightsaber still in his hand. “I have to go.” He croaked out.

 

“You need to. I’ll say I didn’t see you. That I never found you.”

 

“They’ll see straight through that.” Ahk said. He looked back up from the lightsaber. “Come with me.”

 

Lancelot pulled his hand back from Ahk’s head slightly. “Oh- I- I- I can’t, I- I-” He swallowed and put his hand back on Ahk’s head. “I can’t come with you. I can’t leave the Order.”

 

Ahk placed his hand on top of Lancelot’s, he lifted Lancelot’s hand down and entwined their fingers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this- we should have turned back when you said.”

 

“It’s not your fault, I don’t blame you. I would have done the same in your place.” Lancelot said.

 

“You would have?” Ahk knew Octavius wanted to say more, wanted to do more, but Ahk could feel it. He needed to move now. It seemed like Octavius felt it too as he dropped Lancelot’s hand.

 

“I have to go- I-” Then he looked down at the lightsaber again. “I’m sorry again. Tell the Jedi this.” And he raised the lightsaber and hit Lancelot with the hilt. Lancelot stumbled backwards but didn’t fall down. He looked up and Ahk saw a cut the sabre had left. Lancelot touched the cut before looking back at Ahk.

 

He nodded. “Go.”

 

Ahk turned and ran. The world before him flashed again and suddenly he was back on the moon, entering the cave again, gripping the lightsaber tightly. He followed the lights until he entered the end where they were before. He was unable to find the red-haired man.

 

He did however find Avinayo. She was cold, propped up against the cave wall. Before he knew it Ahk had collapsed to the ground, crying.

 

He doesn’t know how long he was sat there but by the time he had left the cave the sun had set.

 

He raised his hand and used the Force to drag a section of earth from the ground. He lowered Avinayo into the ground and stroked her hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Avin.” He choked out. “I’m really sorry.”

 

And at that Ahk clambered from the hole. He raised his hand again and covered the hole with the earth again. He stood there for several minutes before he needed to go. He got back into his ship, how did he even fly it? He didn’t know where to go. Ahk really wanted to wake up now. But he didn’t. Instead the world before him shifted again.

 

This time he was lying in a loft. He was cold, hungry and very tired. The bed he was lying on was uncomfortable. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn’t. The sounds from the street outside were deafening and the wind coming into the loft was biting. Eventually he gave up and made his way out of the loft. As Ahk passed by a mirror he glanced at it. Ahk wondered how much time had passed since Octavius had ran away from the Order. He looked exactly how he felt. Tired. His hair was longer and his eyes were dull. Octavius moved past the mirror and out onto the street before Ahk could look further.

 

Ahk pulled his thin jacket closer to him as he made his way down the busy street. He gazed at the food stores even though he couldn’t afford to buy anything. He could try to scavenge later as the evening dragged on, but for now he continued to walk down the street.

 

He didn’t get very far before Ahk sensed a disturbance coming towards him. His head twisted towards the disturbance and when he couldn’t see anything he took off at a run.

 

He pushed through the crowd and darted down an alley. Eventually he stopped running and bend over, panting heavily.

 

“Hey kid.”

 

Ahk span around and the disturbance hit him full in the face.

 

A young woman was was leaning against the wall. She wore dark, layered clothes, large heeled boots and short, slick-backed hair hair. She shot him an easy smile and wiggled her fingers in a half-wave. She couldn’t be more than 18 herself. And she looked very familiar.

 

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

 

Ahk took a couple of steps back before stopping and nodding. The woman pulled out a loaf of bread from her bag and tossed it to Ahk. He caught it and immediately tore into it.

 

“Where are you from, kid?” She asked.

 

Ahk glanced at the woman before turning back to his bread, not answering.

 

“Well, wherever you’re from I’m sure we can help you.”

 

Ahk slowed his eating. “Who’s ‘we’?”

 

“Me and my employer.” The woman said. “If you come with me my master can help you and teach you how to live. I’m sure you had your own reasons for leaving the Jedi, but not you need to actually live.”

 

Ahk frowned and stopped eating. “I didn’t tell you where I’m from.”

 

“Oh I know where you’re from, I was just being polite really.” The woman said. “You have the Force, that much is obvious, and I can take you to a place where you can live to use those skills _to_ live.” The woman pushed herself from the wall and shrugged. “Or you can stay here. Though you might want to find a new place to sleep, where you are now is far too easy to find.”

 

As the woman started to walk away Ahk looked down at the rest of the bread in his hand. Ahk thought he shouldn’t go, but once again, Octavius’ body didn’t hear his thoughts and he called out, “wait.”

 

The woman stopped and turned slowly, a smile on her face.

 

The world before him shifted again and this time he was in a large, dark room. There was a shadowy figure sat on a chair in front of him. The woman was stood by the side of the chair, her arms crossed and her head cocked.

 

“Oh, Octavius, you still need to work on this.” The figure in the shadows said.

 

“I’m sorry, Master, I’ll try to do better.” Ahk said, looking down at the ground.

 

“Octavius, you have so many emotions and that is wonderful, you can do so much with it. It helped you save your friend and you can do so much more than that. You can have him back, have your _friend_ back by your side. The Jedi stopped you from using your full powers, from experiencing your full emotions and you have to trust me to use them properly. So, I have a mission for you.”

 

“Yes, Master?” Ahk looked up to the figure. As Octavius’ thought of Lancelot, Ahk felt pain and sorrow course through his body. At this point, Ahk mused, Octavius would do anything to get Lancelot back by his side.

 

“I want you to go home.” The figure said.

 

“Home?”

 

“To Prakith. Your home planet. I know you won’t be able to remember it but you did come from there, once. Miss Aschansa will take you there.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Ahk asked. ‘Miss Ascahnsa’? The young woman must be Isond.

 

The figure moved, seemingly leaning forward. “I want you to join the army.”

 

The world shifted again and this time Ahk was stood in a field, an activated lightsaber in his hand, a wrecked village in front of him. His comrades were firing into the village. Ahk knew he had to be a good soldier, he tried to raise his lightsaber but as the screams of the civilians reached him lightsaber began to tremble. Ahk could feel Octavius’ fear, his overwhelming guilt at the scene before him. Tears burnt his eyes and he gripped the lightsaber uncomfortably tight. He managed to deactivate it and turned away. He covered his ears to block out the noises and closed his eyes. When he opened them the world had shifted again.

 

He was sat hidden away in a small dark room, looking at a hologram of the shadowy figure.

 

“You really need to do better, Octavius.” The figure said. “And I know you can.”

 

“I know, I know.” Ahk said.

 

“You need to follow your orders, Octavius.”

 

“Like when I was in the Order.” Ahk muttered.

 

“No, nothing like the Order.” The figure spat. “Please, Octavius, follow your orders and when you come back we can work even further with what you want. I’m sure you still want your friend back, but you have to prove yourself to be a good soldier so you can protect him. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Master. I understand.” Ahk said. “I will do better, I promise.”

 

The world shifted again and Ahk was pulling his lightsaber out of a person’s chest. It was a young man, defenceless and scared. Ahk knew that Octavius felt nothing. His eyes pulled away from the man and onto the city they were besieging. His cloak fluttered behind him as he marched into the city.

 

As he did he sliced his sabre through through some more of the armourless defenders. One had a blaster. But Ahk raised his hand and the blaster was dragged from the defenders hands. Ahk then clenched his fist and the defender froze, let out a scream and fell to the floor. His comrades running around him, firing off blasters into the city.

 

Ahk continued forward, peering over a ledge to see the civilians of the city running around to get away from the army.

 

Ahk turned his attention towards the walls over them. He raised his hand again and focused on the wall. It started to crack under the strength of the Force. The wall started to fall. The civilians started to scream as it came crashing down, and Ahk realised that Octavius did feel something. Fun.

 

“Great job.” Came a voice before Ahk could think further on that. One of the higher ups appeared at his side. “Your plan worked. Now we’ve just got to take the centre.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ahk said, grinning. “I’ve got an idea for that too.”

 

The scene changed once again and he was back in that large, dark room.

 

“Ah, Octavius, Isond, so glad you could make it here.” Said a voice. Ahk spun around and bowed his head as the shadowy figure, Octavius’ master came into view. “Now that Octavius has finished his stay in the army, I have another task for you.”

 

“Yes Master?” Ahk asked.

 

Another man suddenly entered the room. Ahk turned to look at the man. A red-haired man, with yellow eyes. Ahk could feel Octavius’ anger coursing through him as soon as he realised who it was. Even more than that, Ahk could feel his own anger at the sight of the man.

 

“Hey, so what am I doing here?” The man asked.

 

“Octavius, you know who this is don’t you,” his master asked. Ahk nodded. “You can kill now, Octavius.”

 

“What?” The man squaked, fear in his eyes as Ahk took off, suddenly charging towards him. The man activated his lightsaber but before he could swing it Ahk reached him and grabbed hold of his wrist.

 

“You killed my friend.” Ahk hissed. He bent the man’s wrist until he heard a snap. The man let out a scream and dropped the lightsaber. “She was only 7.” Ahk let go of the man’s wrist and instead punched him directly in the face. “I’m going to do the same to you.” He punched the man again and the last thing he heard before the scene changed again was Isond.

 

“I thought he was going to use a lightsaber.”

 

Now Ahk was sat on the floor of the now-empty chamber. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he still had dried blood on his hands.

 

“Hey, Octavius.” Came Isond’s voice.

 

“Hey, Isond.” Ahk muttered. He stood up and turned to look at her. She was leaning against a table, watching him intensely.

 

“You never told told me you made General.” Isond said from where she was sat on a table.

 

“I didn’t think you’d still be here.” Ahk said, moving over to Isond. “Thought you’d be long gone.”

 

“Well what can I say, I get paid good here, and you know I enjoy our time together.” Isond said. She got off the table and rapped her knuckles on the helmet Ahk was wearing. “Anyway, congratulations, you did a great job, military boy.”

 

“Where are you going to go now?” Ahk asked.

 

Isond half-turned. “I’m not sure.” She wiggled her fingers in a wave. “See you around.”

 

“You too.” Ahk waved as Isond left the room. He turned and considered the empty chair before him. Strange, Octavius didn’t really think of Lancelot much any more. Then the scene changed again.

 

He was on a planet. With grasslands as far as he could see. Or rather, it should be grasslands. Currently it was on fire. Borkyne, Ahk guessed. This had to be Borkyne. Ahk moved through the fire to reveal a village. This time Ahk was alone as he activated his lightsaber. This was a new lightsaber. It was red. As he walked through the village movement caught his eye. Ahk immediately turned track and forcing the wall down. The people trying to hide from shrieked and they tried to flee. Ahk grinned before leaping over to them.

 

“Please, why are you doing this?” One asked, fear heavy in their voice.

 

“Do I even need a reason?” Ahk said, laughing slightly.

 

As he jumped forward, lightsaber slicing through the air the scene shifted again.

 

This time, as the world came into focus, Ahk, for a moment, seemingly managing to overtake Octavius’ body to gasp as he realised he was in the throne room of his home, on Azameen.

 

“General Octavius, I wondered when you’d show up.” That was Kah’s voice. No don’t turn around. But Octavius was back in control and Ahk could only watch as Octavius’ body turned around to face Kah.

 

“I would never miss a chance to meet up with my least favourite person in the world.” Ahk said. As his eyes ran over Kah, Ahk suddenly realised that he had been thinking of what he was viewing as himself doing and saying everything instead of Octavius and perhaps he should stop doing that like right now!

 

“I’m your least favourite person?” Kah said in mock shock. “My, I never knew, General come up here, I’ve been meaning to claw your pretty eyes out for a while.”

 

“Aw, but then how would I get to watch you dying slowly and painfully? It would be a shame to let not have you viewed one last time before you become unrecognisable.” Octavius grinned.

 

Kah’s face split into its own grin and he all but ran down to Octavius. As soon as they could they embraced each other in a tight hug. Ahk really hoped this was the extent of what they'd do.

 

As Octavius nuzzled Kah’s neck, Kah laughed more gently than Ahk had ever heard him do before.

 

“Oh, oh,” Kah eventually said once he had stopped laughing. “You’ve never met my brother have you. Come on, I’m sure you’ll love him.” He got out of the hug and took hold of Octavius’ hand. As Kah led Octavius out of the throne room he looked back at Octavius with an strangely adoring look on his face. Kah seemed to realise what he was doing and scowled instead. He looked down at their hands and muttered, “I’m going to cut this hand off.” Octavius just laughed and Kah didn’t let go.

 

The two walked through the halls Ahk knew all too well. And eventually they came upon… Ahk’s bedroom.

 

“Don’t go anywhere.” Kah said as they came to a stop.

 

“Or, what, you know I have way more stamina than you.” Octavius chuckled.

 

Kah grumbled and let go of Octavius’ hand. He instead knocked on the door.

 

“Ahk, can I come in?” Kah asked.

 

‘No’, Ahk thought, but the door quickly opened and Ahk- himself- opened the door.

 

“Come look what I found.” Was the first thing young!Ahk blurted out. He grabbed hold of Kah’s hand and pulled him into the room. Ahk couldn’t entirely remember what he had shown Kah, a cool bug he thinks, but Octavius stood outside the room, arms crossed, fingers tapping on the metal encasing his arms. Octavius heard young!Ahk and Kah laugh and Kah’s head popped back around the door.

 

Octavius walked into the room and- wow, Ahk really forgot how much of a dork he looked when he was younger. Younger Ahk was half-hiding behind Kah as he peered curiously to Octavius.

 

“General, I’m pleased to introduce my brother, Ahkmenrah.” Kah said, smiling brightly.

 

Octavius bent over so he was closer to younger Ahk’s eye level. He waved and smiled. “Hello Prince Ahkmenrah, my name is Octavius.”

 

Younger Ahk looked up at Kah who patted his head gently before slightly pushing him forward. Younger Ahk left his hiding spot and shyly waved back. “Hello.” Younger Ahk said nervously.

 

Octavius glanced up at Kah before back down to younger Ahk. He grinned again and the world shifted once more.

 

Kah was there again but this time Ahk wasn’t sure of the location.

 

“You, you’re the new Sith apprentice?” Kah spat.

 

“Of course, did you really think you’d be the new one?” Octavius retorted.

 

“You know I should be.” Kah hissed. He started to march towards Octavius but Octavius raised his hand to stop him in his tracks.

 

“Oh no, now, you know that our master forbade us from fighting.” Octavius said. “And anyway, did you want Prince Ahkmenrah to see us fighting?”

 

Kah gritted his teeth and backed down.

 

“Fine, but just know that that can’t protect you forever.”

 

Octavius grinned. “Oh, I’m sure I don’t need a warning.” He said as he slinked over to Kah. “Though,” he said, running his hands up Kah’s arms. “Working together why you feel like this might be detrimental.” He moved his head closer to Kah’s. “Let me help you defuse that.”

 

As a grin slowly spread across Kah’s face, Ahk decided hedid not want to see where this was going to happen and the scene immediately shifted again. Now he was on a computer with images flickering far to fast for Ahk to fully take in appearing.

 

“We still have found him, General.” Said a voice behind him. Was that Al? Ahk couldn’t see, Octavius wasn’t turning around.

 

“Do you have any good news for me?” Octavius asked, still not turning around.

 

“His brother hasn’t found him yet either.” Said another voice. That was definitely Napoleon. Oh, and they were already looking for him, Ahk thought.

 

“That’s something at least.” Octavius muttered quietly to himself. “Keep looking.” He said louder to the bounty hunters. “I want Prince Ahkmenrah. If you get any hint, go for it. I can’t allow his brother to get him first. He deserves more than that.”

 

The scene shifted again, new things appeared on the screen in front of him but Octavius didn’t stop typing.

 

“General.” Al’s voice came again from behind him. “May we present to you, Prince Ahkmenrah of Azameen.

 

Octavius turned around to see Al grabbing hold of another younger Ahk. Octavius barely spared a glance at the rest of the crew, all his attention focused on the young Ahk.

 

“Release them from their cuffs.” Octavius said. “The prince and his friends are my guests, not my prisoners.” As the cuffs dropped to the ground Octavius jumped from the platform he was standing on to face the younger Ahk. As he moved forward everyone else stepped back, except for the younger Ahk. Ahk was quite proud of himself there.

 

Octavius finally stopped, standing very close to the younger Ahk. As he leant in slightly to completely dominate the younger Ahk’s view he said, “now, I do not know if you can remember me. We met a long time ago, you were very little.”

 

“Yes.” The younger Ahk said coldly. “I remember you, General Octavius.”

 

It was at that point that Ahk woke up. He was lying at a very odd angle in bed, having kicked Attila’s coat off at some point during his… dream? Memory? Gross invasion of his friend’s privacy? Yeah, that last one would probably cover it. He rightened himself back in bed and dragged Attila’s coat back over him. He wondered if he should try and go back to sleep, what if he experienced another memory? Though, he admitted, at least he found out who Avinayo was, what his deal with Lancelot was, what horrible atrocities he had committed and unwillingly made Ahk see him commit those though his own eyes and- nope, Ahk really needed to go talk to him about these.

 

He made to sit up but a twinge in his ribs stopped his movements. Perhaps he shouldn’t confront Octavius about all this. I mean, it’s not exactly a secret that Octavius had done horrible things when he was a Sith. And then he got better. He’s been trying to make amends, he almost gave his life to allow the people of Borkyne their vengeance. Should it be necessary to drag it all back up again? Ahk massaged his ribs as he thought. It was just a series of dumb decisions as a kid which led to Octavius falling. And he’s better now. He’s not that kind of person anymore.

 

But what if he could be again. A voice in Ahk’s head said. The same voice which sounds suspiciously like Kah. What if he made one bad decision and fell again, all that was worked for would be lost. And this bond, what damage could Octavius do through the bond? Ahk started to nod to himself. He needed to go talk to Octavius, if for anything, about closing the bond so nothing like that memory view could never happen again. So that if Octavius did fall again, Ahk would be protected from the mental link.

 

Ahk needed to do it now. Now before it’s too late!

 

But wait, would Octavius be able to know he was thinking these things. Are his thoughts safe? Are his thoughts even his own?

 

Go interrogate Octavius now!

 

Ahk stood up, ignoring the healing pain of his broken ribs and walked out of his room, determined to find his answers.

 

He pulled on Attila’s coat as he travelled across the ship, originally intent on going to Octavius’ room but quickly realised that he wasn’t there and passed Octavius’ heading directly towards Jed’s room.

 

As he reached Jed’s room Ahk raised his hand to knock but the door slid open before he did.

 

“How much did you see?” Octavius asked, looking very tired.

 

“What- oh I just-” Ahk spluttered. “Maybe a little, a bit- a lot?” Then he slowed and admitted. “All of it. Did you see anything?”

 

Octavius half-shrugged. “I’ve been in and out of sleep, I don’t think I saw as much as you did.”

 

“Can you walk with me?” Ahk asked, conscious that Jed was somewhere in the room.

 

“Of course.” The door slid shut as the two took off down the corridor.

 

“I’m guessing you wanted to talk about what you saw.” Octavius said.

 

Ahk folded his arms and buried his face in the coat’s fur. “I think I wanted to. But honestly I don’t think there is anything else to talk about.”

 

“‘Don’t think there is anything else to talk about’. That really is the sum of my life, isn’t it.” Octavius murmured.

 

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean that as a bad thing,” Ahk tried. “I just-”

 

“I know, I know, bad guy use to do bad guy things, what else is new.” Octavius said, waving his hand.

 

“Though the Order didn’t even think about believing you about the Sith killing your friend, did they honestly just blame Lancelot?”

 

“Yes,” Octavius muttered. “They didn’t want to believe the Sith could be back.” He stared past Ahk into the nothing behind him. “Bad enough I had to lose one friend that day, I couldn’t adhere to the emotionlessness of the Jedi in that moment.”

 

As Octavius’ voice became more dour Ahk quickly decided to veer off that topic.

 

Anyway, so what I’m actually here for is to ask you something again.”

 

“Do you want to close the bond?” Octavius asked, returning his attention to Ahk.

 

“That’s not what I wanted to ask, but yeah, at least, enough to stop feeling everything all the time.” Ahk said.

 

“And I’m sure you don’t want to constantly watch my memories at night.”

 

“Definitely,” Ahk said.

 

“We’ll work on that, there has to be a good in between.” Octavius muttered. “What did you actually want to ask?”

 

“You’re better now, aren’t you?” Ahk asked.

 

Octavius considered that question, quiet for several moments before answering, “I think I am.”

 

“Then, do you still want to teach me the ways of the Force?” Ahk then asked. Perhaps that would be the best way? To make sure Octavius didn’t fall again, have him teach what he now practices.

 

“Oh.” Octavius stayed quiet again until. “Of course, I just didn’t think, especially after seeing all that, you’d want me to.” His shoulders had slumped as the conversation continued. Ahk started to be bombarded by incredible feelings of guilt and shame coming from Octavius through their bond.

 

“I think you’re good too.” Ahk suddenly tried. He smiled encouragingly though he didn’t think it worked. Octavius smiled weakly and Ahk decided to try a different tactic. “I think it’ll help you, have you teach what you practice. Sort of like keeping you focused. Only if you think you’re ready.” Ahk said.

 

Octavius was quiet again. Then he nodded. “I think you might be right. It might help.” Octavius sighed and folded his own arms. “Though it could go horribly wrong.”

 

When Ahk didn’t know how to answer that Octavius shook his head and looked around the ship. “There’s no way I’m doing a first lesson here. I’ll find us a good place to do a first lesson.” He un-crossed his arms and patted Ahk’s shoulder. “I would say ‘try and get some sleep’, but that might be difficult. I find us somewhere to train tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, goodnight, Octavius.” Ahk said, still unsure how to answer the idea of it all going wrong. This had to be a very awkward moment of Octavius too. Ahk could feel all his worries and doubts, and Ahk was sure he could feel all of Ahk’s fears too. It was, Ahk decided, for the morning.

 

Octavius seemed to think that too, as he waved and disappeared down the corridor in the direction of the cockpit. Ahk started to make his way back to his room. There was still waves of negativity coming through their bond and Ahk wished he knew how to send back some positive ones in response, just in an attempt to cheer Octavius up.

 

Ahk was deep in thought as he turned down the corridor to his room where he nearly walked into Attila who was preparing to knock on his door. They both jumped slightly as they noticed the other’s presence.

 

“Hey.” Ahk said softly. “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Attila shook his head and frowned. “No, bad dreams.” He said.

 

Ahk smiled sympathetically and opened the door to his room. “Would you like to tell me about it?”

 

Attila nodded but then stopped. “Wait, shouldn’t you be resting though? What are you even doing out here? Aren’t you still hurt?”

 

“I’m much better now, I think my ribs are only slightly broken now.” Ahk laughed, though grabbed hold of Attila’s hand before the other could start to argue that Ahk needed more rest. “Come on, if you had bad dreams enough to come see me in the middle of the night, then it’s important for you to talk about it.” And at that Ahk pulled Attila into his room. He hadn’t been much of a comfort to Octavius tonight, he sure wasn’t going to let his other friend down.


	2. A Holy City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rex is heading to the holy site of Jedha City in order to fulfill the lesson in the Force Octavius has promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up it's ye girl coming back at yer witha new Star Wars AU update.
> 
> This time with:  
> A ship I'm certain nobody has ever considered before but has been on my radar for years.  
> Me projecting a lot of my aromantic feelings as this is 100% based on one of my past experiences just with a different ending and the fact I didn't have anyone to talk to it about.  
> And the fact that I was originally going to put something else completely in this, realised in Star Wars canon that would have never made sense here and had to get rid of like half the chapter then decided to add the attempt ship as I was coming to the realisation that, hey, it's my fic and I want to end this with a QPR (er spoilers).
> 
> Anyway that's my preamble I have to go and amend my tags to fit in the temporary ship.

Even though Ahk had slept through a lot of the night he felt like he hadn’t rested at all. Though he supposed he hadn’t really. Going through someone else's memories seems to not be good for sleep. He couldn’t risk going back to sleep just yet again though. He didn’t want to pry further into Octavius’ memories. And besides the more Ahk saw of Octavius’ memories, the higher the chance of accidentally stumbling on Kah and Octavius doing things that Ahk would rather not see.

 

Attila had fallen asleep though. He had been mumbling about a dream he had, something to do with his time with the wookiees, but his voice had been muffled as he started to drift off, face pressed into Ahk’s neck. Ahk had been running his fingers running through his hair and Attila had wrapped his arms around him, his breath and beard tickling Ahk’s neck. Ahk had tried to get Attila to go to sleep with his head on Ahk’s chest, as they had done the opposite way around before, but Attila, still concerned about Ahk’s ribs, instead settled by his side.

 

The only problem with Attila hugging Ahk, was that Attila had pinned him down and Ahk had nothing to. He didn’t want to start dwelling on things again tonight. He had already gone too far in Octavius' memories. He also didn’t want to wake Attila. To keep himself awake and his mind occupied Ahk threaded his fingers through Attila’s hair and started to plait it.

 

Attila buried his face further into Ahk’s neck at the movement. As soon as Attila stopped moving Ahk got back to plaiting. He could still feel the dull waves of emotions he shouldn’t be feeling coming through. Once Ahk had finished plaiting, he then started to undo them.

 

Ahk had only gotten half-way through unplaiting when Attila woke up.

 

“You doing?” Attila rumbled.

 

“Passing the time.” Ahk muttered.

 

Attila shuffled so he was resting even less on Ahk’s chest. “What time is it?” He asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Ahk said. He continued to unplait Attila’s hair. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

 

“Are you?” Attila mumbled.

 

“No, but you can.” Ahk said.

 

Attila took Ahk’s hand from his hair and laced their fingers together. He then rested them, very gently on top of Ahk’s chest and yawned into his neck. “I’ll get up, too.” Attila muttered sleepily.

 

Ahk smiled and wiggled enough to the side of the bed that he could grab his tablet with his free hand and check the time. “It’s about 7:30 AM.” Ahk announced, wiggling his way back over to the centre of the bed.

 

“Time to get up, then.” Attila said, though he made no move to get up. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

“No problem.” Ahk muttered.

 

They stayed like that for several more moments before Attila sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He kept hold of Ahk’s hand until he got to far away to hold it.

 

Attila moved to the viewport and peered out.

 

“Oh, we’re at a planet.” He said.

 

Ahk looked out the viewport to see a blue planet he’d never seen before.

 

“I think Octavius has took us somewhere.” Ahk said. “He did say that he’d try to find somewhere to start Force training.”

 

Attila beamed and lent over to ruffle Ahk’s hair. “That’s great, Ahk, I can’t wait to see you in action.” He said. Then he yawned, or sighed and said, “I’m going to head back to my room and get dressed.”

 

Ahk nodded and picked up Attila’s coat from the floor. Attila took it back and they walked to the door. Attila stepped out into the corridor, Ahk stopped in the doorway. Attila turned back to face Ahk and pushed his hair out of eyes, stopping when he came across a plait which Ahk had missed. The two laughed and when Attila nearly dropped his coat to reach up to undo it Ahk undid it himself.

 

As Larry came around the corner yawning, Ahk dropped his hands from Attila’s hair and Attila beamed again. Attila waved at Ahk as he left, passing Larry who suddenly had a rather startled look on his face.

 

“Good morning,” Larry said, coming up to Ahk, looking back at Attila. “Did Attila spend the night with you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh,” Larry smiled at Ahk and patted him on the shoulder. “That’s great, Ahk. And remember, sexuality’s fluid, it can change, same with romantic orientations, it doesn’t make who you are or were any less invalid.” He said that like it was a well rehearsed speech. “Attila adores you, I’m really happy for you.”

 

“Larry, what are you talking about?” Ahk asked, confused.

 

Larry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, pointing first at the now empty corridor then back at Ahk. It was then when Ahk got what Larry meant.

 

“What?” Ahk exclaimed. “No- I- that’s- that’s not what I meant- we didn’t- what do you mean ‘Attila adored you’?”

 

Larry made the sound of someone who knows they just said something they know they shouldn’t have said. “Anyway, I’m going to get breakfast.” He said loudly and quickly. With that he took off down the corridor at some speed.

 

“Larry? Larry!” Ahk shouted after him, though Larry didn’t reply other than waving over his shoulder. Ahk looked frantically down the other end of the corridor before back down the other as his heart rate shot up as he thought of the implications. “Larry?!” But Larry had already disappeared.

 

Ahk hurried back into his room and sat down on his bed. He stared blankly at the wall, trying to think of how Larry could possibly think that.

 

Well, when they first meet they had become friends immediately, thought Ahk had reckoned that was because they could speak the same language. It was nearly always Attila who got him out of trouble. He got him off the collapsing temple on I mynusoph, away from Kah and Isond whilst on Denon. He had immediately tried to protect him from the Jedi on Courscant, with both of them, Ahk thought with a slight twinge of guilt, ignoring Larry who was in the line of fire.

 

Come to think of it, it was around about here that Attila was always coming to stand by his side, constantly trying to be near him. He had tried to teach him how to swim, that was very hands-on now that Ahk thought about it. Ahk was also pretty sure, though admittedly he wasn’t quite sure because he had been very drunk at the time, that Attila had looked after him whilst he was drunk. He definitely taken care of him whilst Ahk was sobering up. And, oh god, Attila was also so gentle with him, carrying Ahk, letting him sleep on top of him, giving him advice, constantly touching him and- oh my god, did Attila have a crush on him?

 

Ahk dressed quickly before shooting back out into the corridor. Ahk took off marching towards the kitchen, determined to get more information from Larry as his mind went whirling at 100mph. But as he was passing the cockpit the door opened and Octavius appeared in the threshold.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, what’s wrong?” Octavius asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Ahk squawked. “What? There’s nothing wrong.”

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah-” Octavius said. “Remember I can feel your emotions.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Ahk said a bit to loudly. “Well there’s nothing wrong-”

 

“So nothing to cause massive panic and anxiety?” Octavius asked, frowning.

 

“Nope, absolutely nothing.” Ahk smiled weakly.

 

“Uh-hu.” Octavius said slowly. “Well then, do you want to see the planet I’ve chosen for our first lesson.”

 

“Oh yeah, but I just had to go and-” Ahk tried but Octavius pulled him into the cockpit.

 

“We’re going to be landing soon so I want to give you an overview of it before we crack on with our lesson.”

 

“But- I- okay.” Ahk said eventually.

 

Ahk sat down in the co-pilot chair as Octavius started to chat about the planet. Ahk wrapped his arms around himself as he started to think on what Larry had said. Attila adored him? But how did Larry exactly mean that? He said that just as he thought Ahk and Attila had slept together. Was that meant in a romantic sense? Was it obvious? Did Ahk just not realise? He knows he’s never felt anything like that so he could recognise it, so has he just missed it in Attila? He- wait-

 

Ahk jerked up in his chair as he suddenly realised what that feeling he didn’t recognise that he kept getting from Octavius was. That had to be the romantic attraction Octavius felt towards Jed. Ahk knew it felt to personal for him to pry into. Was it obvious that Attila felt that way about him.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, seriously, what is wrong?” Octavius asked, probably stopping mid-speech about the planet.

 

“No, nothing-” Ahk tried. Ahk thought Attila saw him as a friend, not anything else. But Ahk couldn’t even recognise the feeling when he knew it was probably the most obvious feeling it could be. Was he really that dense to not figure it out? What about himself? Ahk knew he acted a lot differently with Attila than anyone else, especially when it came to being physical interaction- was this romance? Was it?? Ahk jumped out of the chair. “IhavetogoseeJedediah.” He blurted out, nearly tripping over his own words and feet as he ran out of the cockpit, leaving Octavius confused behind him. Jed will tell him what to think. He was good at that stuff.

 

Before, when he was younger, Ahk tried to establish romancing. Looking back, Ahk did recognise that he had been mistaking friendships for romances, did he do it the other way round this time?

 

Before he knew it Ahk was banging on Jed’s door.

 

“Alrigh’, alrigh’ I’m up.” Jed muttered as he opened the door to his room.

 

Ahk pushed his way into Jed’s room, breathing heavily.

 

“Woah, Ahk, you okay?” Jed asked, quickly closing the door.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Do about what?” Jed asked, attempting to comb through his hair with his fingers.

 

“Am I really that dense?” Ahk cried.

 

“What? No, you’re not dense, Ahk.” Jed said, dropped his attempts to comb. “What makes you think that?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know what to think.” Ahk gripped his arms, looking down at the floor. “I can’t see anything, I’m so stupid, I’m too broken to figure anything out.” He could feel his heartbeat start to speed up, he needed to sit down but he found that he couldn’t move. His body seized up.

 

“Please, Ahk,” Jed said, stepping in front of Ahk directly. “Tell me what’s up and I can try to help you, whatever it is, you’re definitely not broken.”

 

Jed continued to talk but he was starting to drowned out by Ahk’s heartbeat thudding in his ears. Ahk could feel his limbs fill with pins and needles but absolutely nothing else. He started to lose focus of the view in front of him. He was dumb. Dumb and broken. Was he? Wasn’t he? The feeling in his limbs changed, but this time the feeling in them disappeared completely. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t do anything

 

* * *

Jed had managed to get Ahk to sit down, which wasn’t very difficult when Ahk nearly collapsed on top of him.

 

Jed kneeled on the edge of the bed, staring at a wide-eyed Ahk, scared, until Ahk suddenly blinked.

 

Ahk turned his head to look at Jed, silent for a moment, before bursting into tears.

 

“Hey, hey, Ahk, come on, talk to me.” Jed said. “Or do you want me to get Attila?”

 

At that Ahk started to cry harder, shaking his head.

 

“Has,” Jed said stiffly. “Has he done something to you?”

 

Ahk once again shook his head.

 

Jed exhaled and went silent, waiting for Ahk to be ready to speak.

 

Ahk sobbed for several more minutes before becoming coherent enough to say, “am I aromantic?”

 

“Ohhh, er, I don’t know?” Jed stumbled. “I don’t know, what do you think?”

 

“I don’t know what I am.” Ahk cried. “Am I too broken that I see it as something else?”

 

“Errr, Ahk, if this is about that thing you have with Octavius, you might want to go speak to him about that, I don’t really understand it, try as Ock might to explain it to me.”

 

But Ahk shook his head. “No, it’s nothing to do with Octavius.”

 

“Then who is this-” which is when it hit Jed. “Is this about Attila?”

 

Ahk stilled, before nodding.

 

“Okay, okay, okay.” Jed said, setting cross-legged on the bed. “Has he said anything?”

 

Ahk shook his head. “Larry accidentally told me.” He mumbled.

 

Jed frowned. He’ll have to quiz Larry later.

 

“Let’s get back to basics.” He eventually said. “Ahkmenrah, do you want to be in any romantic relationship?”

 

Ahk stopped crying and blinked away the tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what the difference is.”

 

“Well,” Jed said awkwardly. “With romance, you just… know… you know?”

 

Ahk stared at him. “No.”

 

“Okay then, how do you feel about Attila?”

 

Ahk shrugged, “I like him. But I also like you.”

 

“Ah, but do you feel that like on different scales?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ahk said. “I’d die for both of you no matter what.”

 

That caused Jed to freeze. “You would?” He squeaked out at his friend’s announcement of undying loyalty. Then he shook his head and got back to the matter at hand. “Alright then, if Attila came up to you right now and asked you out, how would you respond?”

 

Again, Ahk shrugged. “Probably have another anxiety attack.”

 

“And then?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Jed rubbed his eyes, he really wished this hadn’t come on him at 8 in the morning just as he’s woken up. “Ahk, honestly, I don’t know, I’m not aromantic, not even on that spec, so I can’t even begin to comprehend how it all works. To me there’s really only two sides: dating or platonic, with a rope in the middle you step over to get to the other side. Maybe there’s something in the middle for you.”

 

“Like a tightrope walker.” Ahk mumbled.

 

“Yeah, if you will.” Jed said. “This is something you really have to think about yourself, and you know, with Attila.”

 

At that Ahk buried his head in his knees.

 

“You can just hang out here until you’re ready to come out.” Jed said. He got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket as Ahk didn’t move. “Okay Ahk? I’ll see you later, then.”

 

When Ahk gave him a shaky thumbs up Jed left the room, making sure the door was closed behind him. Jed pulled his jacket on and hurried down the corridors to where he hoped to find Larry. He made it the kitchen where he found Larry and Wea chatting about something.

 

“Good morning, Jed.” Wea said.

 

“Good morning, Wea.” Jed replied before turning to Larry. “Larry, can I talk to you.”

 

“Sure.” Larry said, dropping his toast. “I think I know what this is about.”

 

The pair left the kitchen and Jed marched them into the living quarters.

 

“Is this what I’m thinking of?” Larry asked as they came to a stop.

 

“If it involves Ahk having an anxiety attack in my room then yeah.”

 

“He’s having an anxiety attack?” Larry’s face was lined with concern. “I didn’t think he’d take it badly.”

 

“Well it’s more like he’s having an identity crisis.” Jed explained. “Is it true?”

 

Larry nodded. “Attila told me, though it was meant to be in confidence.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone, I think Ahk might kill me if I did.”

 

“And it’s like,” Larry continued. “Attila knows that Ahk is aromantic so he’s not going to make any moves but now I made it really awkward and I feel really bad about it.”

 

“Ah, it was bound to come out eventually.” Jed said, trying to make Larry feel better at least.

 

Larry sighed and looked out into space. “I’m going to go back to the kitchen.” He said eventually. He disappeared from the living quarters and Jed decided he should really go get dressed.

 

As he made his way back to his quarters he passed the cockpit, only for Octavius to snare him into it.

 

“Hi, darlin’.” Jed mumbled as Octavius hugged him. “What time did you get up?”

 

“2, I think.” Octavius said. He released Jed and rested his head on his chest. “I can’t really sleep, I have to watch Ahkmenrah’s memories if I do.”

 

Jed didn’t even try to understand.

 

“How is Ahkmenrah?” Octavius asked. “He ran off in such a state earlier and I can feel such strong emotions coming from him. Mainly fear and confusion. He said he was going to see you before he left.”

 

“Oh, you know, he’s fine-” Jed tried but was overcut by Octavius.

 

“He’s panicking right now, you know I can feel it.”

 

“Oh?” Jed pulled a face before saying. “Well, it’s nothing for you to worry about, he’s fixing it right now.”

 

“Fixing what?”

 

“Baby, I can’t really tell you that.”

 

“Okay.” Octavius said. He lifted his head from Jed’s chest and took the co-pilot’s chair. Jed took his seat and looked out at the planet.

 

“We going there?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I thought it would be a good place, as long as we’re careful to avoid the Jedi who might be there.”

 

“What planet is it? Why are the Jedi there?”

 

“It’s Jedha, a holy site for the Force. It’s not very popular now but it just to be the most prominent spots for the religion. It’s also a source of kyber crystals so there might be Jedi there collecting them.” Octavius said. “And it’s also a moon.”

 

Jed’s eyes slid from what he thought was the planet and onto the actual planet next to it.

 

“Do you reckon we could buy you more clothes here?” Jed then asked.

 

“Oh Jedha? Yes, there’s about 11 million people here.” Octavius said. “Are you buying me clothes? You know I don’t actually have any money.”

 

“Of course you don’t.” Jed sighed.

 

They flew the Rex into Jedha’s orbit as the cockpit began to fill up with the others. Wea started to quiz Octavius on the planet and when Attila entered Larry very pointedly looked out of the viewport.

 

As they landed on the moon by a walled city Octavius said was called Jedha City, Ahk came wandering into the cockpit, hanging out by the door. Jed noticed Octavius peering concerned over his shoulder at Ahk.

 

“Alright, would anyone like to scout around for the Jedi?” Octavius asked. “I can’t, if they’re there then they’ll arrest me on the spot.”

 

“Yeah, they’ve got that warrant out for my arrest too.” Jed said.

 

“I’ll head out and look around.” Wea said. “Dexter can come with me.” At that Dexter beeped in agreement.

 

“I’ll come with you.” Ahk said suddenly. At that Wea shot Larry a look but Teddy spoke first.

 

“No, Ahk, if don’t think you should go out if the Jedi are here.”

 

“No it’s okay, I’ll be alright.” Ahk muttered. “Come on, let’s go.” And with that Ahk left the cockpit before anyone could stop him. Wea shrugged and followed, Dexter trailing behind her.

 

“Well, I guess we have to wait for them to get back.” Jed muttered. “I’m going to get dressed.” He said finally, getting up and out of the cockpit.

 

* * *

Dexter was beeping as he tried to roll across the rocky ground after Ahk.

 

“Come on, Dex.” Wea encouraged the droid. “It gets flatter over there.” Dexter bleeped again and tried to soldier on.

 

By the time they had reached the flat surfaces Ahk was already stood, flexing his fingers with his eyes closed.

 

“I don’t know if there are any Jedi here.” Ahk said after a time. “I can’t feel them.”

 

Wea raised her hand and stretched out.

 

“I can feel traces of Jedi.” Wea said. “I can feel the crystals Octavius was talking about too.”

 

“I can’t feel anything at all.” Ahk muttered quietly.

 

“It’s all very faint.” Wea said. “But the traces are there.”

 

“Are the Jedi still here do you know?” Ahk asked.

 

“I don’t think so.” Wea said. “I think they were here very recently though.”

 

“We should make sure.” Ahk said. “Let’s continue walking and see if you can feel them any stronger.”

 

“Okay, Ahk.” Wea said.

 

Then they continued on. Ahk seemed to be on edge about something but Wea decided not to pry into it. Really, she didn't want to be alone with him to much after what happened. Wea dropped back slightly, so she was walking next to Dexter instead of him. Though it was as they passed through the streets of Jedha City Ahk coughed and took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Wea.” Ahk said.

 

“Yes, Ahk?”

 

“I wanted to say that, I’m, er, I’m sorry about what happened, before, about the, about the lightsaber.” Ahk finally said.

 

“Oh,” Wea wasn’t expect that. “It’s okay-”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to do anything like that again.” Ahk muttered.

 

‘Now that Octavius is on our side, hopefully you won’t.’ Wea thought looking at Ahk. “That’s okay, just keep working, okay.” She said out loud. Dexter beeped in agreement. The Wea felt stronger forces pull at her.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

“What is it? Is it the Jedi?” Ahk asked.

 

“I don’t think so.” Wea said. She outstretched her hand and closed her eyes. “I think it’s those crystals. There seems to be a lot of them, very close.”

 

“Do you think they might be in there?” Came Ahk’s voice.

 

Wea opened her eyes and turned to look where Ahk was pointing. There was a large tower casting a shadow over the entire city.

 

“Oh, how didn’t we see that?” Wea asked.

 

“Just weren’t paying attention I guess.” Ahk said slowly.

 

“I wonder what it is.” Wea said. She dropped her hand and crossed the street to a person by the side of the road. “Excuse me.” She asked the person. “Excuse me, what is that place?”

 

The person turned to look at what Wea was pointing at.

 

“That’s the Temple of the Kyber.” The person said. “It’s a centre of the religion of the Force.”

 

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Wea said. “Can we go inside, or isn’t it allowed do you know?”

 

“Oh yes, you can go in. The Force binds us all, it would be wrong to block somewhere so significant off from everyone.” The person answered.

 

“Thank you.” Wea called, returning to Ahk and Dexter. “Do you want to look inside?” She asked.

 

Ahk jerked his head, having nearly fallen asleep where he stood. “We should do, if there are Jedi anywhere it’ll be in there.” He figured.

 

The walk towards the temple was quick, and the closer they got the more stronger the feeling of the Force got.

 

They entered the temple and saw the hall filled with people, crystals filled with the rest of it.

 

“So these are the crystals.” Ahk muttered, looking up at them in wonder.

 

“Yes, can you feel them?” Wea asked breathlessly.

 

Ahk nodded.

 

Wea closed her eyes for a moment. “The Jedi were here.” She opened her eyes and looked back to Ahk. “But they’re not here anymore.”

 

“So it’s safe to train here?” Ahk asked, not taking his eyes off the crystals.

 

“For now, yes.” Then Wea turned back out of the temple.  “Come on, let’s get back to the Rex and tell the others.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Ahk mumbled, barely looking away from the crystals. “Right behind you.”

 

* * *

Larry was sat watching Octavius, who was tapping on the counter, muttering something under his breath.

 

“You okay, Octavius?” Larry asked.

 

“Yes, I’m just going over my plans for the lesson.” He said. “I’ve never done a lesson before, so I’m not too sure how it should go.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do a good job.” Larry reassured.

 

There was the noises of the ship doors opening and Wea’s voice came ringing through the ship. “We’re back. And we don’t think there is any Jedi currently on the planet.”

 

“Alright, we best get started.” Octavius said then exited the cockpit.

 

“Hey, what sort of clothes do you want?” Jed shouted before running after him.

 

Larry turned the Rex’s engines off and followed everyone else out of the ship.

 

“Did you see the kyber crystals?” Octavius was asking Ahk and Wea.

 

“Yeah, in the temple.” Wea said, jerking her head towards the big tower in the centre of the city.

 

“We’ll head there later.” Octavius said, looking over to the temple. “But first I want to take us over there, to the hill.” He then pointed towards a rocky outcrop nearby. “Did the rest of you want to come with us?”

 

“I think I’ll pass.” Wea said. “I’m really not interested.”

 

“Yes, I think I will as well.” Teddy said as well.

 

“Well, I’m pretty interested in what you’re going to do.” Larry said.

 

Both Jed and Attila nodded in agreement with Larry.

 

“Alright then, we’ll see you later.” Wea said before taking Teddy’s hand and leading him off in the direction of the city.

 

“Right, let over the hill.” Octavius ordered before marching off to towards the hill.

 

Attila knocked his shoulder against Ahk’s and grinned at him. Ahk shot a rather weak one back. Larry and Jed glanced at each other and Jed sighed.

 

“Okay, Ahk.” Jed then said loudly stepping in place besides him. “Promise me you won’t use me as practice during your Force training.”

 

“I’ll try not to.” Ahk said quietly.

 

It didn’t take them too long to get up to the top of the hill. Jedha City expanding beneath them. Octavius stopped and turned back to the rest of them.

 

“Okay, Ahk come over here.” He said.

 

Ahk left the others and stood in front of Octavius.

 

“Right, how should we do this, how should we do this…” Octavius mumbled. He tapped his fingers against his hip and hummed. “Tell me, exactly how much do you know about the Force?”

 

“Oh, er, I know- er,” Ahk stuttered. “I- I know- er- I know how to move things, and, er, I know how to get people to do things, how to feel certain people, how to jump really high, how to use a lightsaber.”

 

“Anyone can use a lightsaber.” Octavius muttered. “So really you only know tricks?” He then said louder.

 

“Just what Kah taught me.” Ahk said.

 

“Do you know what the Force is?” Octavius asked.

 

“It’s a… force.” Ahk suggested.

 

“Yes, I guess it is that.” The Octavius turned to the rest of them. “Do any of you know?”

 

“Yeah, my mother always told me it was a Force which is created by all living things.” Larry found himself saying. “That it’s a power which which binds the entire galaxy together.”

 

“I was always told everyone draws on the Force, even unknowingly, but only a few can actually, you know, use it.” Jed added.

 

“Yes, that’s right.” Octavius said. “The Force is made by everyone and is the driving force that keeps the galaxy together.” Then he tapped his fingers against his hip again. “It’s… more than that too.” He then said. “It’s… like an ocean, you surf on it, using it how you want, but one wrong move and you can lose your balance, you can fall in and start to drown, sinking so deep you can barely get out.” He stared out over the hills for several seconds before shaking his head and shooting them all a grin. “But it’s a power that everyone can utilise, even unknowingly.”

 

“So it’s a power that everyone has.” Ahk said.

 

“Yes, sort of, kind of.” Octavius said before darting closer to Ahk. “Right, I want you to do something. Close your eyes.”

 

Larry assumed Ahk had done as asked seeing as Octavius took a step back, lifting Ahk’s hand up to a raised position before letting go and taking several steps back.

 

“Now, can you feel me?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Ahk said.

 

“What about Wea, can you feel her?”

 

Ahk was silent for several moments before saying, “yes.”

 

“And the Kyber Crystals. You’ve seen them, can you feel them now?”

 

“I think… I can.”

 

“You think or you can?”

 

“I can.” Ahk stated.

 

Octavius nodded. “What else can you feel?”

 

“What else?”

 

“What else can you feel?” Octavius repeated.

 

Ahk fell silent for another moment, before lowering himself down to the floor and placing his hand on the ground. There he stayed quiet for several more moments.

 

“I can feel…” Ahk started. “I can feel the city. Not just the crystals, but everything else. The buildings, the walls, the temple, the people.”

 

“And what else?” Octavius asked.

 

“It goes beyond that, across the entire moon, from day to night, and further than that.” Ahk paused again. “I can feel space surrounding us. The decay of all things.”

 

“And why do you feel the decay?” Octavius asked.

 

“Because of the life.” Ahk answered. “The two things cannot exist without the other.”

 

“Much like how the planets cannot exist without space.” Octavius said.

 

“And light without dark.” Ahk muttered.

 

“Yes, that too.”

 

“It’s a balance, the Force has to maintain the balance in the Galaxy.” Ahk said loudly.

 

“Yes, that’s about right.” Octavius said brightly.

 

Ahk stood and suddenly strode over to Octavius. Octavius stepped back as Ahk rose his hand closer to Octavius’ face. “I think,” Ahk said. “I can feel our bond too.”

 

“Do you want to try and stem it now?” Octavius asked. Ahk nodded.

 

“Right,” Octavius said, turning the the rest of them. “Can you be prepared to catch us, I’m not to sure what’s going to happen.” Then he took several steps back. Ahk lowered his hand and glanced around before also taking a few steps back.

 

Larry nodded and he saw Jed and Attila separate and went to cover the two Force-sensitives. Larry looked between the two sides, decided that he wasn’t necessary here and took several steps away.

 

“Why are you backing away, Larry?” Jed called out. “What do you think is going to happen?”

 

“Shut up, Jed.” Larry said back. “Focus on your job.”

 

Jed stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to Octavius.

 

“Ahk, are you ready?” Octavius asked.

 

When Ahk nodded Octavius raised his hand.

 

Larry looked between the two as they closed their eyes. The air seemed to crackle and shimmer and Octavius’ hand shuddered. Ahk swayed.

 

“Are you okay?” Larry asked. Neither of them answered.

 

The air then did crackle. Both Ahk and Octavius suddenly gasped.

 

Octavius dropped his hand and staggered to the side. Jed grabbed him before he fell over completely. Ahk dropped to the ground, Attila catching him before he hit it.

 

“Oh my god, are you two alright?” Larry cried, jumping forward.

 

Octavius groaned and lifted his head of Jed’s shoulder. “Absolutely great.”

 

“Ahk are you good?” Larry asked. He turned to see Ahk now stood back up, resting his head on one of Attila’s arms, the other looped loosely around Ahk’s waist to keep him on his feet. Larry saw Octavius shift out of the corner of his eye and Ahk’s head shot up suddenly. He nodded, shook his head and nodded again.

 

Larry twisted his head back to look at Octavius staring intently at Ahk. “Are you two talking?” Larry suddenly spluttered looking back at Ahk.

 

“One-sided talking.” Octavius answered. “You can’t talk back to me, Ahk.”

 

“It’s hard.” Ahk rasped.

 

“We’ll have to work on that.” Octavius said. He tried to stand away from Jed but up swayed again. “Though not yet. I brought us here for another reason really.” He grabbed hold of Jed to stop his swaying. “We can take a break first though.”

 

“Oh we can?” Jed asked. “Then we can go clothes shopping and you can stop stealing my clothes.”

 

Octavius sighed, “fine.” Then when Jed started to pull him down the hill he shouted back, “I’ll call you later, okay.”

 

When the two disappeared Larry turned back to Ahk and Attila. Ahk has stopped swaying and Attila had let go of him, though still stood very close to him. Ahk was staring at where Octavius had disappeared, seemingly in deep concentration.

 

“Ahk, you alright?” Larry asked.

 

“I’m trying to talk to Octavius, but I still can’t quite do it.” Ahk said.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Larry said.

 

“I hope so.” Ahk muttered. Attila said something and Ahk closed his eyes and lent his head back to rest on Attila’s shoulder.

 

“Right,” Larry said, looking at Ahk and Attila. “I’m going to go look around Jedha City.” At that Ahk’s head shot up but Larry was already stepping backwards down the hill. “I’ll see- I’ll see you two later.” And at that Larry turned around and hurried off down the hill.

 

* * *

Ahk watched as Larry disappeared down the hill.

 

“Would you like to go to Jedha City too?” Attila asked.

 

Ahk shot around and, suddenly finding it difficult to say anything.

 

“Or we can go back to the ship if you want.” Attila said.

 

Ahk felt his face suddenly heat up. Was he blushing, oh god, he was.

 

“Can we just stay here?” Ahk blurted out.

 

Attila blinked and smiled, “yeah of course. Hey do you want to show me some of your Force tricks?”

 

Ahk nodded and raised his hand. The rocks on the hill rose up and and span around in a circle. Attila followed the rocks around, in one big circle before Ahk set them down.

 

“That’s really good, Ahk.” Attila said, beaming.

 

Ahk smiled weakly before hesitantly raising his hand. “Can I-?”

 

“You can do whatever you like, Ahk.” Attila said.

 

Ahk nodded and closed his eyes, finding it much easier that way. “It’s about what Octavius said, how everyone draws on the Force, even unknowingly.”

 

“You’re trying to feel me?”

 

Ahk nodded again, but didn’t open his eyes. This did however have negative consequences, as his mind took over and started to wander back to his current dilemma. How was he supposed to tell the difference between platonic or romantic? Stupid Kah, this was all his fault for not telling him about all that stuff to begin with. Ahk had originally thought his feelings towards Attila had been brotherly, but come to think of it, Ahk could barely remember any positive feelings towards Kah so he didn’t even fully know how that was supposed to feel. Perhaps it was romantic after all.

 

“Ahk?” Came Attila voice and Ahk suddenly remembered what he was doing. He latched onto that voice and used it explore further and- there- there he can feel an energy. He can feel the Force.

 

“I can feel you.” Ahk whispered. He opened his eyes briefly to see Attila beaming at him. Ahk then decided to move closer, resting his hand against Attila’s face. “You give off energy for the Force, part of the balance that keeps the Galaxy whole.” Oh god, what if it was just platonic, then Ahk could just ruin everything. What if Attila had just been content to leave everything the way it was and then Ahk comes along and ruins it when he doesn’t even feel the correct way, all because he was curious if he did.

 

They stayed like that for several moments, Ahk not daring to open his eyes, until Attila started to pull away and Ahk found himself wrapping his fingers around the back of Attila’s neck to keep him from moving. He opened his eyes to see Attila’s slightly baffled face in front of him.

 

“Ahk, what’s wrong-” Attila started but stopped when Ahk made up his mind and lent forward to kiss him.

 

Oh god, what was he doing? Wasn’t he supposed to feel something when he did that? Like wasn’t it supposed to feel physically nice? He didn’t feel anything special. Oh god, what if he did only feel platonic? Ahk pulled away suddenly. That’s it, he’s ruined it, damn his curiosity.

 

“Ahk-” Attila sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Ahk’s hand. Then his eyes shot wide open. “Ahk, I didn’t think you felt that way?”

 

Ahk was absolutely certain he was blushing now. “I- er- I… I mean- errrr… Is that how- how you feel?” He brought his hand away from Attila and over to his other hand, where he proceeded to fidget nervously.

 

Attila opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, simply nodding instead.

 

Ahk let out a shaky breath. “Okay…”

 

“Ahk, we don’t have to do anything.” Attila siad.

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ahk put his head in his hands and moaned. “I don’t know, I can’t figure anything out.”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, really, we can forget about this and-” Attila started but stopped when Ahk jumped over to hug him.

 

“I don’t even know how it’s supposed to feel. I’m sorry, I might not even feel that way.” Ahk whispered, thought with a thought, perhaps he did feel romantic affection instead of platonic, and he just really wasn’t into kissing. “But can we just try something?”

 

Then he felt Attila hug him back gently and say, very brightly. “Yeah, of course. I know you’re aromantic, please, don’t do anything that’s too much for you, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

‘Oh man, if you don’t actually feel anything you’re going to feel so guilty’, said a voice in Ahk’s head that, once again, sounded way to much like his brother. “Okay.” Ahk said quietly.

 

Attila pulled away and smiled before resting his head against Ahk’s shoulder. “How are your ribs?”

 

They were good, what was he supposed to do here? Once again making up his mind, Ahk took one of Attila’s hand and placed it over his ribs.

 

“Better.” Ahk muttered. Attila kept his hand against Ahk’s side for several seconds until Ahk shifted and Attila let go, stepping back a pace. He was beaming. Ahk smiled shyly. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Anything you want, Ahk.”

 

“How did you get your Ryyk?”

 

Attila burst out into laughter. He unsheathed his ryyk and flipped it around to offer Ahk the handle. Ahk took it and looked back up at Attila and- god, how the hell did he not realise Attila had a crush on him? He had a soft smile on his face and Ahk could almost see the hearts in Attila’s eyes. Ahk was blushing again, he could feel his entire face heating up. Attila laughed again, yeah he was definitely blushing.

 

Attila folded his arms. He seemed to start to say something but stopped. He looked back at the ryyk and started to talk.

 

“It’s a weapon which isn’t really given away much.” Attila said. “The Wookiees don’t really give them away.”

 

Ahk shifted the ryyk in his hands. “So how did you get it?”

 

“A couple of Wookiees I knew, they gave me it after…” Attila trailed off, looking at Ahk, before saying very quietly, “you’re cute when you blush.”

 

Ahk froze at that. Okay okay okay, he did just agree to try out a relationship so things like this are to be expected, he supposed.

 

“Sorry,” Attila said suddenly. “I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Ahk said. “Though I was hoping I’d be cute even when I wasn’t blushing.”

 

“Oh trust me, you are.” Attila said with a grin.

 

Ahk blushed again. “And you’re… pretty…” And when Ahk stopped to think of what was the appropriate to say Attila laughed.

 

“I’m pretty?” He chuckled.

 

Ahk broke into a grin. “Of course.”

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Attila asked.

 

“O-okay.” Ask said.

 

Attila moved forward and kissed him very gently. When Ahk didn’t feel much he lent forward to return the kiss. Though… He still didn’t feel much.

 

Attila broke away and smiled. Ahk smiled nervously back. He glanced down to his hand to see the Ryyk still in it. He handed the weapon back and watched as Attila sheathed it again.

 

There was a sudden sound in Ahk’s mind and he jumped, grabbing hold of Attila in fear. That passed quickly as he realised it was only Octavius.

 

‘Ahk, come down to the temple and we can go through what else I have planned.’ Octavius’ voice echoed in his brain.

 

“What’s wrong?” Attila asked, placing his hand on top of Ahk’s and stroking it.

 

Ahk shook his head and smiled again. “Just Octavius, I was just surprised that’s all. He’s telling us to go to the temple.”

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Attila said. He moved away from Ahk but Ahk stopped him, grabbing his hand and grinning at him.

 

“Come on,” Ahk said. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

Jed yawned. “Hey, Ock, what are you going to do here?”

 

Octavius shushed him as some… monks? Went walking by.

 

“Hi guys.” Came Wea’s voice

 

“Hi Wea.” The two said in chorus as Wea and Teddy walked up to them.

 

“Oh, what did you buy?” Wea asked, trying to look into the bags at Jed’s feet.

 

“Clothes for him.” Jed said, jabbing his finger towards Octavius. “He only chose red things.”

 

“It’s a good colour.” Octavius shot back before stepping forward to scout the streets around them.

 

“I got him other colours too.” Jed said in a stage whisper.

 

“Was the other colour just blue?” Larry asked, suddenly appearing at his side. Jed jumped.

 

“Jeez, Larry, don’t do that.” He gasped, clutching his chest. “Where’s Ahk, weren’t you with him?”

 

“Yeah, I left him with Attila.” Larry said slowly.

 

Jed nodded and turned back to Wea who was digging through his bags.

 

“Hey, I folded all them!” He said, shooing her away from the bags.

 

“There they are.” Octavius announced.

 

Jed looked over to see Ahk and Attila making their way toward them. Ahk actually didn’t look panicked in any way. Huh, that was neat.

 

“Okay, now we’re all here.” Octavius muttered, swinging around and motioning them all to gather into a circle. “This is probably going to be our best chance to do this, as everywhere else will likely be heavily guarded.”

 

“Do what?” Ahk asked.

 

“And of course, there are a few risks of course. We could become obsessed with them and go crazy, or they could just blow up the entire ship- though that is a very small chance.”

 

“What’s going to blow up my ship?” Jed cried.

 

“Jedediah, please.” Octavius then turned back to Ahk. “We won’t be able to use them yet, but it’s vitally important that we get them.”

 

“Get what?” They all shouted at the same time.

 

“Please don’t shout, we’re here to get kyber crystals.”

 

Jed reached out and pushed Octavius’ head towards the temple. “Those are rocks. How does rock explode?”

 

“Usually that has something to do with you.” Octavius said, pulling his face away from Jed’s hand. “But in this case if exposed to enough energy kyber crystals can just explode.”

 

“What do we need kyber crystals for?” Teddy asked.

 

“We,” Octavius said, motioning to himself and Ahk. “Need kyber crystals to make our lightsabers.”

 

“We’re making lightsabers?” Ahk asked immediately.

 

“Not yet we are. We have to get way more materials before we can do that.” Octavius said. “And besides, you need to train more. We just might as well pick them up now.”

 

“But it’s going to blow up? Larry asked.

 

“Look, there isn’t going to be enough energy to make it explode. We’re just going to grab some and lock them safely in the ship until we gather the rest of the materials.”

 

“And what about this ‘becoming obsessed with them and go crazy’?” Teddy asked.

 

“Well don’t go poking around them and you’ll be fine.” Octavius said loudly. “Come on, Ahk. Let’s go.” And at that he stomped over to Ahk and started to push him towards the temple. And Jed caught sight of Ahk glancing back at Attila before Octavius hurried him away.

 

* * *

“Okay, okay, I can walk from here.” Ahk said, digging his heels in so Octavius couldn’t push him any further.

 

“Oh, sorry.”  Octavius muttered.

 

The two walked into the temple and Ahk craned his head up to look at the crystals.

 

“You get to pick your own.” Octavius said. “Though, I’m not to sure if we’re allowed to do this, so try not to be… obvious about this.”

 

“So we’re stealing them?”

 

“No no no no, okay maybe yes.” Octaivus sputtered out. “Now go and pick a crystal.”

 

Ahk shook his head and turned to a wall of crystals. As he got closer to them the call of the Force grew stronger.

 

Tentatively he reached out his hand and touched a crystal. It was cold.

 

Ahk pulled back his hand and slowly made his way down the wall. The call of the Force beckoning him further down.

 

He stopped again and touched another one. This was was cold too.

Ahk looked back and could see Octavius doing something similar.

 

He continued down the wall, not to sure why but knowing that none of these crystals were quite right.

 

It wasn’t until he reached the other end of the wall did he stop. The Force was strongest here. Almost as if it was… singing.

 

Ahk focused on one crystal in particular. He reached out and touched it.

 

It was warm.

 

This was the right one.

 

Ahk glanced around and once he was certain nobody was paying attention to him he grabbed hold of the crystal and pulled until it came away from the wall. He immediately shoved it in his pocket and turned away from the wall.

 

Ahk concentrated, thinking to Octavius how he’d finished but when Octavius didn’t make any sort of indication that he heard, Ahk sighed, gave up and wandered over to him.

 

He found Octavius straightening his coat. He patted his pocket and grinned at Ahk.

 

“Got one?” He asked.

 

Ahk nodded.

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Octavius muttered. The two then turned and hurried out of the temple as fast as they could.

 

“Did you get your exploding rocks?” Larry asked when the returned to the group.

 

“They’re not exploding rocks-” Octavius squawked but Ahk nodded. He stuck his hand in pocket to grip hold of the crystal and slowly closed his eyes as Octavius ranted on about the properties of kyber crystals.

 

“Hey I think we should go now.” Wea said.

 

“That I think is an excellent idea.” Octavius said. “I’ll find us another place for our next lesson.” He told Ahk.

 

Ahk nodded again and drummed his fingers against the crystal. Attila appeared by his side and ran his hand through Ahk’s hair, a lot slower than he usually did. Ahk closed his eyes again, hearing the rustle of a bag.

 

“Woah, Jed, this isn’t red, you picked this? You have terrible taste in clothes.”

 

“Wea! I said! I folded them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I got a sort of title drop. The title sounds cooler but is hard to drop word-for-word.


	3. A Monsterous Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that perhaps Force training of the Rex is not such a good idea, Ahk and Octavius take off to Tatooine and soon realise that might not have been the best decision they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A! New! Chapter! I might get this finished by 2025.
> 
> I finally figured out how to drop Tatooine in this, as a backdrop that could have been literally anywhere!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Larry walked in on Ahk and Octavius doing something very… odd.

 

Ahk was doing a handstand whilst Octavius was sat on a table which was hovering several feet off the ground.

 

“Just ignore that.” Octavius said. “That’s just Larry. Keep focusing.” Then he said much quieter to Larry. “What’s up?”

 

“Err, I just wanted to grab the tablet from that table.” Larry responded, pointing up at it.

 

Octavius shuffled around the table to find it.

 

“Quite moving.” Ahk grunted.

 

“Come on, Prince Ahkmenrah, you should be able to keep this up regardless.” Octavius said, picking up the tablet.

 

“It’s hard.” Ahk whined.

 

“Come on, you can do it.” Octavius tried to encourage. He started to hand the tablet down when Ahk gasped and fell over. The table went plummeting to the ground and the legs snapped on impact.

 

Octavius went flying off it and ended up on the ground with a loud thump.

 

“Octavius, I’m so sorry.” Ahk shouted as Octavius groaned into the floor.

 

“Octavius, are you alright?” Larry asked, squatting down next to the man.

 

“I’m good.” Octavius moaned.

 

Larry patted Octavius shoulder and picked the tablet up from the floor. He turned back as he left to the room to see Ahk kneeling next to Octavius, shaking him as the General was still face-down on the floor.

 

* * *

 

All Wea wanted to do was get something to eat.

 

Too bad all the food was practically glued to the ceiling.

 

“That’s great, Ahk. The more objects you can hold up the better!” Octavius was cheering.

 

One of the items was a jug of blue milk. Wea wanted the jug of blue milk.

 

“Is the bread up there too?” Wea asked.

 

Octavius jumped and span around.

 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” He said.

 

“I’m not surprised. All that focus on keeping the food out of everyone’s reach.” Wea said.

 

“We don’t really have a lot of space or things to practice with.” Octavius tried to explain but Ahk over cut him.

 

“Wea, sorry we’re disrupting you.” He moved and attempted to get all the food to land on the table. This only partly worked. Though the jug of blue milk didn’t make it. Instead it landed on Octavius’ head. The jug overturned and spilt all over him.

 

“Agh, I’m sorry, Octavius!” Ahk cried.

 

Octavius raised his hands, blue milk dripping off him. “It’s fine. I’m going to shower.”

 

Wea started to pull food from the pile it had ended up in on the table. Well, there goes her blue milk.

 

* * *

 

Jed was under some machinery, attempting to fix some computer issues. Dexter was beeping along as he imputed some code. Jed reached for a tool but it didn’t seem to be there.

 

“Hey, Dex, have you seen the magna-driver?” He asked.

 

Dexter beeped an affirmative.

 

“Do you know where it is?”

 

Dexter beeped an affirmative.

 

“Can you go grab it for me?”

 

Dexter beeped an affirmative and trundled off.

 

Jed was sat under the machinery for a good few minutes before he heard a thunking sound followed by somebody who sounded a lot like Octavius scream.

 

Dexter came trundling back rather fast with the magna-driver.

 

“Thanks,” Jed muttered, taking the tool of the astromech. “What was all that about?”

 

All Jed got back boiled down to ‘Octavius fell over’.

 

* * *

 

Larry and Teddy were trying to get to the living quarters.

 

‘Trying’ was the key word.

 

Larry didn’t know exactly what they’d done but somehow Ahk and Octavius had torn down a wall in the hallway.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re going to fix it.” Octavius assured them. “Won’t we, Prince Ahkmenrah.”

 

Ahk made a noise in agreement and he raised his hands.

 

The wall started to move and Teddy clapped his hands together.

 

“Well done, Ahkmenrah.” Teddy said.

 

Ahk grinned and turned slightly to face him.

 

“Concentrate.” Octavius buzzed but it was just too late. A section of the wall toppled over directly onto Octavius.

 

“Octavius, are you alright?!” Both Teddy and Larry cried in unison.

 

The wall suddenly went flying back into place and Octavius turned his outstretched hands into thumbs up from his position against the opposite wall.

 

“I’m good.” He choked out. “I just need to sit down-” He collapsed before he could finish.

 

“Alright, let’s get him over to his room.” Larry muttered. “Ahk, go and grab some bacta patches for me, will you.”

 

* * *

 

Jed was stood in the doorway, looking into the scene.

 

Ahk had a helmet on with the blast shield down. Octavius was throwing a ball at him.

 

Ahk was catching every throw despite being unable to see.

 

After every throw Octavius was dart to another part of the room but Ahk still managed to throw it back to him.

 

Jed stood, transfixed, as the ball went back and forth between them.

 

That was until Octavius realised he was stood there.

 

Jed stuck his tongue out and Octavius smiled. The General threw the ball and looked back at Jed. Jed blew a kiss at Octavius, who grinned and winked.

 

And then he got hit in the face by the ball.

 

“Oh my god, Ock, are you alright?” Jed shouted, running to Octavius’ side and steadying him as he shook back and forth.

 

“Jed, is that you?” Ahk asked. “What’s up with Octavius?” He then took his helmet off and looked at where Octavius was stood, doubled over and clutching his face. “Oh no, did I misjudge the throw?”

 

“No, Jedediah distracted me.” Octavius groaned. He lifted his head and revealed half his face was bright red. “Is it bad?” He asked.

 

“It’s going to bruise.” Ahk stated.

 

Octavius groaned again and dropped his head back into his hands.

 

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Jed chirped. “At least it’ll go with the rest of your bruises.”

 

* * *

 

Ahk was sat, cross-legged on the floor as Octavius was stood, looking out the window, rambling on about the Force. Ahk wasn’t going to lie, he wasn’t quite taking everything in. Octavius also had him keeping a small section of the ship floating off the air whilst they were parked in a hanger. It wasn’t the whole ship, and it wasn’t very high, but it was enough to give the floor a slight tilt in it’s angle.

 

There was a flash of movement and Attila suddenly, silently, appeared by his side. Ahk smiled and Attila grinned before leaning closer and leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Ahk’s face.

 

Ahk bit back his laughter so to not alert Octavius but then Attila grinned again, with a slight hint of mischief to it. He reached over and gently pushed Ahk’s face to a side so he could kiss him on the lips. It still didn’t feel like anything, but it wasn’t awful so Ahk was happy to oblige.

 

This did however distract Ahk… and unfortunately caused him to drop the ship.

 

It crashed against the ground and there was a yelp as Octavius went flying into the window.

 

Ahk broke away from Attila and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry, Octavius!” He shouted as Octavius removed himself from the window.

 

He span around and jabbed a finger at Attila as soon as he saw him.

 

“Why can we not have any peace on this ship?” Octavius cried. “How come everybody always wants to be exactly where we are when we’re training and I’m always the one getting hurt by it?”

 

It was at the moment they could faintly hear Jed’s voice scream, “what’s happened to my ship?!”

 

Octavius glanced out the window before turning back to Ahk frantically. “I’ve made up my mind, we’re going on an expedition.”

 

“An expedition?” Ahk moved over to Octavius to look out the window, Attila following him closely behind. Jed was glaring up at them by what appeared to be a broken… some part of the ship. Ahk waved at him.

 

“Yes, just you and me out of this ship and away from any distraction which might cause me bodily harm.”

 

Ahk supposed Octavius did make a valid argument there. He still had a black eye from where Ahk had hit him with the ball.

 

“Fine,” Ahk relented. “Where do you intend to go-?”

 

“I’ll find somewhere.” Octavius said. He then looked back out the window. “Oh, I think Jedediah is going to be here soon.”

 

And as if on queue, Jed came bursting into the room.

 

“What have you done to my ship?” He shouted. Octavius raised his hands in defeat.

 

“We’re sorry.” Octavius said weakly. “We didn’t mean to damage your ship in anyway.”

 

“You best be sorry.” Jed grunted. 

 

“We are.” Ahk said.

 

“And I’m sure you’ll be glad to know we’ll be leaving.” Octavius added.

 

This made Jed change his tune.

 

“What, you’re going? Where are you going? Why are you going? Is it because of me? Please stay! I’ll let you wreck my ship whenever you want if you stay!” He grabbed hold of Octavius’ shoulders and shook him frantically.

 

“Calm down, Jedediah.” Octavius said, alarmed. “I’m not going to leave you.”

 

Ahk jumped slightly as Attila wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Ahk against him. Ahk patted Attila’s hand.

 

“I’m not going to leave you, either.” Ahk murmured quietly to Attila, who nodded into his hair.

 

“You’re coming back, right?!” Jed cried and Octavius lent back slightly as Jed became more distraught.

 

“Of course I’m coming back, Jedediah, I’m just going to take Prince Ahkmenrah on a training field trip.” Octavius explained.

 

“Oh, you are?” Jed calmed down and gasped. “Don’t scare me like that.”

 

Ahk shifted and Attila let go of him.

 

“Where are you going? When do you intend to go? How long are you going to be gone for?” Jed asked in rapid succession.

 

“Err, I don’t know.” Octavius said. “I’ve only just decided on this.” Then he turned to Ahk. “I’ll find somewhere for us to go, don’t worry.”

 

“I’m not worried.” Ahk said. “Find me when you know where to go.” He took hold of Attila’s hand and led him out of the room, leaving Jed to continue shaking Octavius.

 

* * *

 

Pretty soon Octavius found Ahk.

 

“I’ve figured out where to go.” Octavius announced.

 

Ahk looked up from his datapad. “Where?”

 

“Tatooine.”

 

“Tatooine? You want to go to Tatooine?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised.” Octavius said. “Did you think it would to a luxury resort?”

 

“Uhhhh, Tatooine.” Ahk threw his head back and draped himself further over Attila. Attila laughed and dropped his head to nuzzle Ahk’s neck.

 

“Yes, I’ve hired a ship, it shouldn’t take us to long to get there.” Octavius said. “Wear suitable clothes.” He turned and left and Ahk groaned again.

 

“Tatooine.” He muttered again.

 

“Poor you.” Attila chuckled. He kissed Ahk’s neck and lifted his head. “Should you go pick out ‘suitable clothes’.” Ahk groaned again and got up.

 

“I suppose I should.” Then he turned to Attila. “Come pick with me.”

 

* * *

 

“We shan’t be long.” Octavius said when he and Ahk stepped out the Rex. “Only a few days.”

 

“I don’t want you to be gooooone.” Jed whined, grabbing Octavius and attempting to stop him from walking.

 

“I think it might be best to do some training.” Larry said.

 

“The Rex is a to crowded to do some proper training.” Teddy said.

 

“I keep getting hurt whenever we try.” Octavius added, putting a hand over his black eye.

 

Jed mumbled something in Octavius’ shoulder and Octavius laughed slightly.

 

“I’ll keep you updated throughout.” Octavius assured him. “The days will pass quickly.”

 

Jed sighed and lifted his head but didn’t let go. “It best go quickly.” He then kissed Octavius.

 

Hmm, Ahk should really do that with Attila. That was the romantic thing to do. Right? That’s what’s expected, right? For him to initiate it? He hadn’t actually initiated anything since that first time. He turned to Attila but stopped when Attila ran a hand through his hair. Attila shrugged off his coat and handed it to Ahk.

 

“All of your coats suck.” He explained.

 

Ahk smiled and took the coat.

 

“Alright, Jed, let him go.” Larry said.

 

Jed pulled away with a disappointed look on his face. “Fine.” He sighed.

 

“Come on, Prince Ahkmenrah,” Octavius said, a grin on his face. “Let’s go.” He kissed Jed again and jerked his head for Ahk to follow him.

 

“See you in about a few days then.” Ahk said. He patted Attila’s arm and dragged his fingers down it as he walked off.

 

He followed Octavius across the hanger and to the ship Ahk presumed Octavius had hired. It was a battered old pile of garbage.

 

“We’re flying across the galaxy in that?” Ahk asked.

 

“Yes, of course we are.” Octavius answered. “For specific reasons.”

 

“That reason happen to be you can’t afford anything else?”

 

“Oh, Prince Ahkmenrah, you know I don’t have any money at all.”

 

“Oh yeah. Jed’s money then. Why not just stay on this planet?” Ahk asked as they got on board and switched on the ship.

 

“It’s an adventure, Prince Ahkmenrah.”

 

“But did an adventure have to stray so far away from everyone else?”

 

“Don’t worry, one day in the desert and we won’t miss our boyfriends so much.”

 

At that Ahk frowned.

 

“Is that not what you and Attila are?” Octavius asked.

 

Ahk shrugged. “Maybe, but I really don’t know about that word, it doesn’t feel right, it feels to… romantic for me to be comfortable with.”

 

“Partner then?”

 

Again Ahk shrugged and then shook his head. “Anyway, have you done the calculations to get us to Tatooine?”

 

* * *

 

They jumped out of a hyper space and the desert planet of Tatooine hung before them.

 

“This was a better trip than the last time it was just us to travelling on a ship.” Ahk muttered.

 

“Yes.” Octavius said. “Sorry about kidnapping you and all that.”

 

“I think I can forgive you.” Ahk grinned.

 

They flew the ship to a port and parked.

 

“Now you know why I hired this piece of garbage.” Octavius said. He waved his hand at the scene before them. “Welcome to Mos Eisley, scourge of the entire damn Galaxy. If we brought anything better than this ship it would probably get stolen.”

 

They exited the ship and wandered into the town.

 

“So we’re going out into the desert,” Octavius said. He pulled out his sunglasses and slipped them on. They did little to cover the full range of his black eye. “So I’m going to buy us some rifles seeing as we will probably get attacked.”

 

Octavius disappeared as he went to go do that. Ahk lent against a wall as he waited for him to come back. He rubbed the fur of Attila’s coat absentmindedly, he was hot in it now but he was sure he’d be glad of it later.

 

It was then that Ahk became aware of somebody staring at him. Ahk looked up. A couple of people even.

 

“Can I help you with anything?” Ahk asked. The two people staggered forward and pointed at Ahk.

 

“What are you looking at?” One asked. They stumbled and grabbed hold of their friend before they could fall over. Ah, so they’re drunk.

 

“I’m looking at a couple of drunks who can barely stand.” Ahk shot back. He then turned away to watch out for Octavius to come back.

 

“Hey,” The person suddenly shouted. “What’re ya looking away for? Let’s see you’re pretty face again.”

 

Ahk did not look back. Instead he tilted his head further away and flipped the collar of the coat up to cover more of his face.

 

“Hey, hey.” The person stumbled over to Ahk and grabbed him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you come and spend the night with us? It’s gonna be dark soon.”

 

“No thank you.” Ahk grunted, pulling his shoulder free from the person’s grip. “Please refrain from touching me.”

 

“Hey, what did we do to you, bitch?” The person slurred. There was movement and a flash of something. Ahk turned his head to see a knife in the person’s hand. “Now, are you gonna come with us?”

 

Ahk bared his teeth and glared. Fine, he thought as he tightened his hands into fists, a fight then.

 

But before anyone could do anything Octavius’ voice floated through the air.

 

“I won’t bother if I were you.”

 

Ahk turned and saw Octavius there with two blaster rifles. One slung across his back, the other in his hands, raised, and pointing directly at the person with the knife.

 

“Unless you honestly want to lose your head.” He added.

 

The person stared at the blaster rifle for several seconds before stowing their knife away.

 

“C’mon, let’s go.” They muttered to their friend before they both trundled away.

 

“Vultures.” Octavius muttered, lowering the blaster rifle. “Are you alright, Prince Ahkmenrah?”

 

“Quite.” Ahk said, nodding.

 

“Good.” Octavius chirped. He then handed Ahk the rifle. “Here you go, now we’re all set for the desert.”

 

“Joy of joys.” Ahk muttered.

 

* * *

 

They had travelled across the desert on a hired speeder for a few hours now.

 

“How much longer do we have to gooooo?” Ahk whined.

 

Octavius tapped something onto his tablet. “Maybe an hour.” He then pointed at a side. “That’s where we’re going.” Ahk followed Octavius’ finger to see mountains.

 

“Mountains…” Ahk said quietly.

 

Eventually they turned and finally reached the mountains.

 

“Alright,” Octavius said, shoving all his stuff back into his bag. “Remember where we parked.”

 

“Next to Boulder #574.” Ahk said.

 

“Don’t be cocky.” Octavius shot back. “Boulder #573.”

 

They walked further into the mountains and Ahk eventually had to take Attila’s coat off before he started to overheat. He didn’t know how Attila could wear it all the time.

 

“I think this’ll do for now.” Octavius said as they got high into the mountains. There was cave entrances and cracks in the ground. Ahk wondered where they went before deciding that, no, he doesn’t actually.

 

“Good.” Ahk panted. He dropped down onto the sand and rocks and stared up at the darkening sky. Octavius swiftly followed him.

 

“We’ll rest for a bit then start practising.” He said.

 

Ahk hummed and rolled over in order to bury his face into Octavius’ shoulder.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.” Octavius said, shaking his shoulder slightly. “We’re going to go do some practice in a minute.”

 

Ahk yawned and pushed himself up. “Alright, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go.”

 

Octavius shook with laughter. “Well our practice now is, build a shelter. Because it’s getting dark and there are sandpeople around.”

 

“Sandpeople?”

 

“Yeah, I brought the rifles for a reason.”

 

“And a shelter?”

 

“I want you to make a cave.”

 

“A cave?” Ahk gestured around them. “There’s plenty of caves around.”

 

“But we don’t know what’s inside those caves.”

 

Ahk retracted his hand. “Fair enough.”

 

Slowly Ahk managed to carve out a small cave with the Force. Octavius clapped in praise before he took over as Ahk slumped against the side of the cave, rather tired now. Octavius formed a cover for the cave.

 

“I think we’ll call it a night.” Octavius said. Ahk wooed tiredly. Octavius knelt down in front of Ahk and did something. There was a crackle and a flash of light. Octavius had lit a fire.

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have anything to sleep on.” Octavius said.

 

“That’s fine.” Ahk said. “I did spend one year trapped on a planet which barely anyone else lived on. All I had was my wrecked ship which I could barely keep free of poisonous snakes. I’m sure I can deal with this cave.”

 

“One year alone, trapped on a planet.” Octavius mumbled as he settled down in front of the fire.

 

“I don’t like to think about it much.” Ahk said.

 

“I can imagine so.”

 

They were quiet for a while. Ahk pulled Attila’s coat over him and stared at the fire.

 

“Did you… see anything, whilst we could?” Ahk then asked.

 

Octavius was slow to respond, and Ahk half-thought he had fallen asleep.

 

“I didn’t want to pry, but I saw bits and pieces. Mainly of your brother.” He paused again. “Though I did see some bits of a jungle and a destroyed ship.”

 

“Yeah, that was the planet.”

 

“I definitely preferred the parts I saw of you with your friends.”

 

“So do I.” Ahk said. “And they’re our friends, not just mine.”

 

Octavius chuckled. “I suppose so.”

 

Their conversation fizzled out and Ahk returned to staring at the fire. He tried to reach out with the Force to see if he could reach the Rex. He couldn’t. He didn’t know if they were too far away or what but he couldn’t feel them. Ahk wondered if Octavius could feel them. He probably could.

 

Eventually, to the crackle of the fire, Ahk fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

They had been out in the mountains for a couple of days when they finally ran into sandpeople.

 

“Hey!” Octavius shouted, firing some blasts over their heads.

 

That did not deter them.

 

“Now what do you suggest we do?” Ahk asked as he eyed some of the sandpeople who were creeping closer.

 

“Errrr.” Octavius took a step back before shouting. “Run!”

 

At that both of them turned and ran.

 

They ran down the side of the mountain. Ahk glanced back and saw the sandpeople following them.

 

“Stop!” Octavius suddenly yelled. Ahk screeched to a halt and saw why. There was a large crack in front of them. Ahk looked down it. He couldn’t see the bottom.

 

Octavius raised his blaster rifle again and fired over the sandpeople’s heads again.

 

“I don’t think that’s doing anything.” Ahk said.

 

“No, I don’t think so either.” Octavius took a step back, bumping into Ahk.

 

The sandpeople lunged forward and the pair jerked back. The ground under Ahk disappeared and he grabbed hold of Octavius in attempt to stop himself falling.

 

This didn’t work.

 

Ahk screamed as he fell backwards. Octavius coming down with him.

 

Ahk hit the ground and before he could even gasp in pain Octavius came crashing down on top of him.

 

Octavius rolled off him and Ahk heard more blaster fire. He heard Octavius shout something then silence.

 

Ahk groaned and Octavius was suddenly by his side.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, are you okay?” He asked.

 

Ahk groaned again and he felt Octavius press on some parts of his body. “Prince Ahkmenrah, can you move?”

 

“Can you just call me ‘Ahk’.” Ahk moaned. He wiggled his limbs. “Yes, I can move.”

 

“Okay, Prince… Okay, Ahk. Can you sit up?”

 

Ahk nodded and Octavius helped him to sit up. Ahk looked up and saw the sky far away and rather narrow.

 

“We fell in a cave, didn’t we.” Ahk asked.

 

“I’m afraid we did.” Octavius confirmed.

 

Ahk winced and raised a hand to his head. Taking it away he saw there was blood there.

 

“Ow.” He groaned.

 

“You should be fine.” Octavius said once he examined Ahk’s head. “They always look worse than they are.” He then stood up and looked up. “We can’t really go back up there.” Octavius said, looking up at the cave entrance. “The sandpeople will probably be there for a long time.”

 

“So, what do we do?” Ahk asked.

 

“I think,” Octavius said. “We should start walking.”

 

* * *

 

They were walking for while when Ahk felt the back of his neck prickle. He stopped and looked back. The cave was getting darker as they passed fewer and fewer high-up entrances. Ahk struggled to see anything but he swore he heard something.

 

Ahk took a step back. He shivered and scanned the caves for anything. There was nothing. He listened harder, but he didn’t hear anything else.

 

“Ahk, what’s up?” Octavius called back to him.

 

“Nothing, I think.” Ahk said. He turned and trotted over to Octavius. “I don’t think there’s anything. Can you feel anything?”

 

Octavius lifted his hand. “I can feel a few different creatures, what sort of thing are you thinking of?”

 

“I don’t think.” Ahk muttered. “It just feels like there is something, but I don’t know what.”

 

Octavius lowered his hand. “Let’s keep moving.”

 

The walked further through the cave and Ahk heard something again. He stopped and peered back into the darkness. He was certain there was something there. Something was definitely there in the deep. Something big and old… and following them.

 

“Something’s here.” Ahk said. “Something’s following us.”

 

“Like what?” Octavius appeared by his side.

 

“Some big…” Ahk shivered as he felt eyes staring at him.

 

Octavius half rose his hand before stopping and lowering it again. “There is… You can feel it even without the Force.”

 

“What is it?” Ahk asked. As the feeling of eyes on him became so intimidating that Ahk took a step back to hide behind Octavius.

 

“I don’t know.” Octavius said. “There isn’t much we can do for now.” He turned back to Ahk. “Let’s try and get out before whatever it is decides to reveal itself.” He then turned around and started to push Ahk further through the cave in a much more hurried manner than before.

 

They managed to get across the cave and towards an exit when something happened.

 

There was a rumbling and a cracking sound from above them. Dust came swirling down around them and Ahk suddenly realised what was happening.

 

The ceiling was caving in.

 

Instinctively Ahk raised his hands to stop the rocks from falling on them. Looking over he saw Octavius doing the same.

 

There was a shriek from behind them. Ahk struggled to turn around to see what it is. There was something crawling out hole in the ceiling. The thing blocked the light, plunging them into darkness.

 

‘Ahk, get down!’ Ahk heard Octavius say in his mind.

 

Ahk felt the weight of the rocks leave him and he dropped down. He heard Octavius yell and there was a boom followed by a shriek so loud that Ahk covered his ears in pain. Something then crashed into Ahk’s side. Ahk screamed and tried to push whatever it was away but he quickly realised it was Octavius. Octavius grabbed hold of Ahk and started to pull him away and back further into the cave.

 

“What- was- it?” Ahk gasped as they ran.

 

‘Don’t know. We have to get away.’ Octavius said in Ahk’s mind. ‘Think it wants to eat us.’

 

“Eat?! It’s too big to even get full on us.” Ahk span around and briefly saw the monster as it flickered around the light from the cave entrance. There was teeth, glinting in the sun. It screeched again and suddenly buried itself under the ground. Ahk winced as the sunlight hit his face again.

 

“It’s gone.” Ahk shouted. “It went underground.”

 

Octavius ground to a halt. “Underground?” He looked down and Ahk realised the ground was trembling.

 

Octavius grabbed Ahk again and took off running in another direction.

 

The ground underneath them exploded as the monster tunnelled up. They darted around the falling rocks and Ahk suddenly needed to jumped to the left. Which he did.

 

There was suddenly a claw digging into the dirt where he had just been.

 

Ahk looked up and saw the monster above them. Too many eyes. Too many eyes.

 

The monster screeched and jumped to the ground it’s fangs slicing through the air attempting to bite them.

 

“What’re we gonna do?” Ahk shouted over the sound of the monster. “We can’t keep running forever.”

 

Octavius looked over his shoulder and suddenly turned, thrusting his hand out and across. The wall to the side of them exploded and the path behind them filled with rubble, blocking the monster from them. Ahk whooped (or tried to, he had very limited breath left).

 

Their joy, however, didn’t last long. The wall shattered as the monster broke though.

 

Octavius swore and Ahk pulled him further down the cave, the monster chasing after them.

 

Ahk suddenly gasped and screeched to a halt. There was a sudden drop in front of them.

 

“We can’t jump down there.” Ahk shouted. “We’d never be able to get back out.”

 

Octavius panted hard as he stared down the hole.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, you really want to be my padawan?” Octavius managed to get out.

 

“Then do as I say!” Octavius yelled. He grabbed hold of Ahk and pushed. “Jump!”

 

Ahk heard the monster roar and he looked back at Octavius. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am.” Octavius pushes him again. “Jump!”

 

And really, what else could Ahk do?

 

He jumped.

 

And as the last remaining light vanished they were plunged into darkness. Ahk couldn’t see where the bottom was. He needed to catch himself, but where?

 

And suddenly he stopped. He wasn’t on the floor. Octavius must have caught him.

 

Ahk reached out and felt in front of him. There was ground there. It was freezing.

 

Ahk was gently lowered to the ground and he heard Octavius gasping beside him.

 

‘Come on.’ Came Octavius in his head. Ahk felt Octavius grab him hand and slowly pull him in a direction.

 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Ahk whispered.

 

‘No, and please try not to talk.’ Octavius thought to him.

 

Ahk could faintly hear the monster screeching up above, but the further they walked the more distant it became until Ahk couldn’t hear it any more.

 

They continued to walk further into the darkness and Ahk didn’t hear anything more from the monster. Did they lose it?

 

They continued slowly through the darkness, the temperature dropping with every step. Ahk was very glad he had Attila’s coat now.

 

They kept going until Ahk kicked something light and small. Not a rock then. He tugged on Octavius’ sleeve to get him to stop. When Octavius stopped moving Ahk reached down and picked up the thing. It was metal and it had buttons. Ahk pressed one and the thing lit up. The screen showed a picture of a the desert. Ahk glanced over at Octavius, seeing his face with the glow from the picture. When Ahk looked back he suddenly realised it was a video, not a picture. As he watched somebody suddenly came into view.

 

“What are you doing?” The person on screen asked.

 

“Getting ready.” Came a voice from off-screen. “Checking the camera works.”

 

“Liar.” The person on screen said, though with a smile on their face. The camera shifted and the scene changed. Now the camera was following a group of people walking through the mountains.

 

“So tell us, Garrjord,” the person behind the camera said. “What are we up to here?”

 

The person, Garrjord, blushed in the face of the camera and stuttered out an explanation. “W-we’re going to- going to go into the caves in this mountain r-range to map out the tunnels and the routes there. Do you have to film everything?”

 

“Of course,” the person behind the castle said. “Creating a first-hand record of the events which will happen.”

 

“Well, can you not record me?” Garrjord said.

 

“You’re part of the first-hand record of events.” The person behind the camera said.

 

Garrjord huffed and pushed the camera away. The scene changed again and they were in the caves, the only light coming from them being from their torches.

 

“Day: 3,” the person behind the camera said. “Jaira has already eaten all the biscuits.”

 

“Shut up, Miri.” The woman, Jaira, from where she was sat on a rock.

 

“Hey, I’m just recording the events as they happen.” Miri laughed. The scene changed again and Miri was chasing after another person. “Torin, Torin.” Miri said. “Torin, how are we doing?”

 

“We’re doing well.” Torin said. “We should be as far in as I predicted in maybe two more days.”

 

“Oh woo, we’re doing well then.” Miri cheered.

 

“Let’s keep hoping.” Torin muttered. The scene changed again and there was a woman on screen. As soon as she spoke Ahk figured out it was Miri.

 

“There’s something following us.” She whispered. “I can hear it in the cave walls.” Ahk glanced at Octavius again before back to the film. “It started yesterday and it hasn’t stopped since. Can you hear it?” She stopped talking and there was a sound, it was faint, but it was there. A scratching sound Ahk thought. “I want to get out of these caves.” Miri whimpered and then the scene changed.

 

This time the screen was black and only Miri’s voice could be heard. “Something is chasing us, we- we fell, Jaira got hurt. We’re gonna try and find a way out and hopefully that thing won’t get us. Miri out.” And the video ended.

 

“They must still be here.” Ahk said very quietly. “The battery is still full.” He reached out again and grabbed hold of Octavius’ arm. “We have to find them.”

 

‘Help me find them.’ Octavius’ voice came into Ahk’s head.

 

Ahk reached out and stretched out with the Force. There was definitely something, and Ahk didn’t think it was the monster.

 

“This way.” Ahk decided and patted down Octavius’ arm until he reached his hand. Ahk took hold of it and pulled until Octavius’ followed. Ahk kept his arm outstretched feeling with the Force to tell him which was to go. There was definitely a corridor this way, Ahk could feel it, the was definitely an open space, the wind was coming through that way.

 

They continued through the dark, with Ahk repeatedly walking into walls during that. They eventually turned around a corner and there was a sudden light further ahead. Ahk lowered his hand and the pair hurried towards the light.

 

They turned the corner and there was a small group of people lying on the ground. The light was coming from an old looking lanturn which caused a dim light in the cavern.

 

“Are they still alive?” Ahk breathed.

 

Octavius let go of his hand and walked over to one of the people. He rested his hand on them briefly. “Yes.” He eventually said out loud.

 

At that, Ahk took a step forward but stopped when one of the people moved. Octavius stood up and backed away to beside Ahk.

 

The person groaned and moved slowly to catch sight of them. Once they did their eyes widened.

 

“You’re- here to- to help us?” The person choked out.

 

“We’re going to get you out of here, yes.” Octavius said.

 

“Guys, guys? Did you hear that, they’re getting us out.” The person staggered to their feet and practically fell on top of Octavius to hug him. Octavius stilled but allowed it.

 

“Get us out?” Said another one. Ahk recognised her as Miri. “How? Do you have some way to map the tunnels?”

 

“No,” Ahk said. “We’re…”

 

“We’re the Jedi.” Octavius answered with confidence. Ahk shot him a look but didn’t say anything.

 

“The Jedi?” The person hugging Octavius let go of him and took a step back. They bowed their head. “We’re honoured the Jedi would come for us.”

 

“Anyone would have done the same.” Octavius said, trying to wave them off. Yes, anyone who fell in the cave themselves, Ahk though. Octavius motioned for Ahk to stop- oh, had he said that out loud?

 

“Can you all walk?” Ahk then asked, thankfully none of them heard what he just said, if he said it outloud at all. They all nodded and the four of them stood up.

 

“That’s great,” Octavius said. “Now we’re going to use the Force to get our way out-” But as he spoke there was a screeching from deep in the caves, and the walls rattled.

 

“No, that thing came back.” One of the explores cried.

 

“We’re going to have to try and take it out here, it’ll be impossible to keep everyone safe when nobody can see.” Octavius said. Ahk nodded and prepared himself. “Once it comes into the cavern, get back as far as you can.” Octavius told the explorers.

 

The walls rattled again and the screeching got louder and louder until eventually the walls burst open. The monster was there again, still with too many eyes and too many teeth. Ahk raised his arms and the rocks and dust failed to hit him.

 

‘Prince Ahkmenrah, we’re going to have to try and kill it.’ Octavius thought to him. Ahk nodded and lowered his arms. ‘When I say, distract it.’ Ahk nodded again.

 

They split up, both going either side of the monster.

 

‘Distract it now!’ Came Octavius’ voice.

 

Ahk reached out with the Force and picked up a rock. He threw it at the monster’s head. It screeched and span it’s head to face Ahk. Ahk’s eyes widened and he took a step back. He’s got its attention, but now what? Ahk dived to the side as the monster tried to swoop down and grab him. Ahk rolled and picked himself back up. The monster reared its head and screeched again. Ahk saw Octavius creeping closer, blaster rifle in hand and- wait- what was that? There was something else. Something else coming through the wall.

 

‘Octavius, behind you!’ Ahk shouted- no, thought.

 

Octavius stilled and span around. There was another monster, much smaller than the first. It screeched and the bigger one responded. That swirled around and Octavius was stood very still in the middle of them. Ahk raised his hand, ready to do anything, when he suddenly realised what must be going on. Neither were attacking the other and they both seemed to be ignoring Octavius, and with one being a lot smaller than the other… was this a parent and child? If it was, then it was still too big to try and eat them for food. Then perhaps… perhaps the parent was just defending its child from strange monsters which could harm it. From them?

 

Ahk lowered his hand, he wasn’t quite sure how he knew that exactly, he just had a feeling, a pull of the Force telling him that.

 

‘Octavius!’ Ahk thought. ‘I think I know why it’s been chasing us. Back away very slowly, I’m going to try and calm it.’

 

‘You’re going to try and do what?’

 

‘It only attacked us because it’s defending its young from strange people. If I can make it think we’re not strange then perhaps it’ll leave us alone.’

 

‘Perhaps?!’

 

‘Perhaps.’ Ahk raised a hand again and reached out with the Force. The monster shrieked and swirled around to face Ahk again. Ahk took a step closer and out of the corner of his eye he saw Octavius move away.

 

Ahk sent a wave of energy through the Force and the monster reared.

 

Please work please work please work please work.

 

He sent another wave though the Force and the monster growled. It lowered its head closer towards Ahk, it’s teeth glinting in the dim light.

 

Come on, just let us go, we’re your friends, Ahk tried to get to it. The monster growled again and Ahk looked into its to-many-eyes.

 

Eventually the monster rose back and up and growled again. It then turned and ushered the smaller one out of the cavern, through the hole it made itself.

 

As soon as it was out of sight Ahk gasped and panted hard. Octavius appeared by his side and Ahk raised a hand. It was trembling.

 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Ahk mumbled.

 

“Neither can I.” Octavius said. Then he paused for a moment. “You managed to talk to me through our bond!” Then his voice came into Ahk’s head. ‘That’s wonderful, Prince Ahkmenrah, we should fight monsters more often.’

 

Ahk laughed slightly. ‘Perhaps we should get those explorers out of the cave before we go fighting more monsters.’ He thought.

 

‘Ah, yes, that might be a good idea.’

 

They walked back over to the explorers who were half-hidden behind a rock, watching them.

 

“Have they gone away?” Miri asked.

 

“I hope so.” Octavius said.

 

“So we’d best get out of here before they change their mind.” Ahk added.

 

The explorers nodded and Octavius motioned for Ahk to lead the way.

 

“As my Padawan, this will be a good learning experience.” Octavius said in way of an explanation.

 

Ahk shook his head and raised his hand. The Force was telling him which way to go. Ahk jerked his head and started in the way the Force was telling him to go. The explorers gathered their bags and the lanturn and followed him with Octavius following behind.

 

They had been walking for a while when Miri asked Ahk something.

 

“If you’re a Jedi, how come you don’t have a lightsaber?”

 

“Miri, you can’t just ask the Jedi questions!” Ahk recognised as Torin.

 

“No, that’s quite alright.” Octavius said. “We left them back on our ship, I decided it would be too risky to bring them into what likely to be such a confined space, if we did I won’t have let us use them.”

 

“See, Miri, the Jedi have their reasons.” Torin said.

 

Miri stuck her tongue out at Torin and returned to Ahk. “So how long have you been in the Order for?”

 

“Er, all my life.” Ahk lied.

 

“Do you enjoy it?” Miri asked.

 

“I suppose.” Ahk said.

 

“I would ask you to not distract my Padawan though,” Octavius said. “Whilst he’s trying to get us out of here.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Miri took a step back and Ahk shot her a grin before turning back to concentrate.

 

The kept walking for sometime, Ahk couldn’t hear anything more from the monster. Eventually they started to climb upwards and open cracks began to appear.

 

“Ah, sunlight.” Garrjord muttered. “I didn’t think I’d feel sunlight again.

 

“We should be able to get out with one of these, everyone keep an eye out.” Torin said.

 

Ahk dropped his hand and fell back to be besides Octavius.

 

“There!” One of them, Jaira, shouted. “We can climb out of that.”

 

“Good spot, Jaira.” Torin said.

 

They all moved to the gap and, yes, it was considerably lower than the rest of them.

 

“We can jump that easily.” Octavius said to Ahk. “Do you want to help them from the surface and I’ll help them down here.”

 

“You haven’t taught me how to jump like that yet.” Ahk said.

 

“Okay, other way around, I’ll help them from the surface, you help them down here and when we get out I’ll teach you.”

 

“Deal.”

 

At that Octavius stepped forward and jumped out of sight. Ahk moved and looked up to see Octavius grinning down at him.

 

“I wish I could do that.” Miri said.

 

“Don’t we all.” Torin muttered. “Alright, come on everyone, we don’t want to keep hanging around down here.”

 

Together, both Ahk and Octavius helped them get out of the caves until it was only Ahk left.

 

“Okay, now just jump, use the Force like you would do on anything else but do it on yourself.” Octavius shouted down. “You don’t have to do it all at once, or do you want me to come back down?”

 

“I can do it, I can do it.” Ahk muttered. He focused- and- jump!

 

Ahk smacked into the cave wall. He managed to dig his fingers into the rock before he fell back down but his whole face throbbed from the impact.

 

“Oh, look, for once it’s not me getting injured whilst practicing.” He heard Octavius say.

 

Ahk groaned and focused again. He let go of the rock and jumped.

 

Octavius grabbed him as soon as Ahk was out and pulled him away from the cave entrance.

 

“I knew you could do it.” Octavius said cheefully.

 

“My whole face hurts.” Ahk grunted.

 

“We might have matching black eyes.”

 

Ahk grunted again.

 

“Hey, isn’t that Mos Eisley?” One of the explorers asked.

 

“Yeah it is.” Miri responded.

 

“Oh I am not walking all the way back to collect that speeder.” Octavius said. “Goodbye my deposit.”

 

“Can we head back to the Rex now?” Ahk asked.

 

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” Octavius turned to the explorers. “Are you going to be alright now?”

 

“Yes,” Torin said. “We should be fine from here.”

 

“All our junks back at Mos Eisley anyway.” Miri added.

 

“So is ours if I’m being honest.” Octavius said.

 

“We’d be honoured to continue travelling with the Jedi for a while longer.” Garrjord said.

 

Octavius nodded and patted Ahk’s shoulder.

 

They continued walking for a couple more hours, sharing what little water they had left. Ahk was sure half of his face was bruising, much to Octavius’ petty delight. They made it back to Mos Eisley and waved goodbye to the explorers, with an invitation from Miri to come and see their studies at the University they worked at. By the time they reached their hired ship the double suns had set and Ahk was exhausted.

 

“Can we just sleep first then fly home?” Ahk mumbled, taking a seat in the cockpit.

 

“That might be an idea.” Octavius said quietly. “Though I don’t think this thing has beds.”

 

“That’s alright,” Ahk muttered. “Chair will do.”

 

“Okay, goodnight, Prin- Ahk.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, you two look like went through the wringer.” Jed was stood in the middle of the hallway staring at the two Force-Sensitives who were looking very beat up indeed.

 

“But on the plus side, you have matching black eyes.” Wea pointed out.

 

“That’s what I said.” Octavius said. “But Ahk doesn’t see the funny side of it.”

 

“It hurts!” Whined Ahk.

 

Octavius laughed and Ahk frowned. Octavius paused for moment before rolling his eyes and chuckling again. Ahk then grinned and shook his head.

 

“Okay,” Jed said loudly. “You two just went on a face journey right that, care to share?”

 

“We can talk with our minds.” Ahk said.

 

“Oh, that’s good.” Wea said. “Ahk, you’re improving.”

 

“You couldn’t do that before, right?” Larry asked.

 

Ahk shook his head, beaming.

 

“Well, if everyone will excuse me,” Octavius said. “I desperately need to sleep, those chairs were not suitable for me. So I’ll bid you all goodnight-”

 

“It’s 9:30 in the morning.”

 

“I’ll bid you all good morning, and I’ll see you when I wake up.” And at that Octavius started to make his way out of the hall.

 

“It’s good to see that trip worked out for you, Ahk.” Jed said, punching Ahk in the arm lightly. “Perhaps you’ll stop destroying my ship now.”

 

Ahk hummed and grinned. “‘Perhaps’.”

 

“That’d best be a definitely.” Jed warned before turning in the direction Octavius had disappeared in. “Hey, Ock, wait up!” He shouted, taking off in that same direction. Jed had some early morning cuddles to cross off his list today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the monsters look, I'm picturing a big bug thing??

**Author's Note:**

> Origin time babey!!1!!111!
> 
> Oh and look, Isond is actually happy.


End file.
